Wicked Game
by the lost one666
Summary: Harry Potter hat Voldemort besiegt und der verrottet nun in Azkban mit seinen Gefolgsleuten. Viele Jahre vergehen und die Zaubererwelt lebt in Frieden doch den zeigt Dumbledore sein wahres Gesicht und startet sein Terrorregime.
1. Chapter 1

So..Hi erstmal^^

Das ist meine erste story die ich hier hochlade also seid gnädig

Na dann.

Viel Spaß^^

Wicked Game

1. Kapitel: No, I'm not alright

I remember now, but I still have my doubts

I think it's gonna be today

Everybody came, but it's still not the same

Why did you have to be today?

Now my chest is tight - no, I am not all right

It doesn't have to be this way

Why does it have to be this way?

Stone sour-Socio

Mit müden Augen schaue ich aus dem vergitterten Fenster. Die Sonne geht gerade auf und wieder frage ich mich welcher Tag heute ist.

Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Zu lange sitze ich hier schon fest und ich habe aufgegeben die Tage mit zu zählen.

Ich habe auch schon aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand kommt und mich rettet. Dafür sitze ich hier zu lange fest.

Wer sollte mich auch schon retten wollen?

Gerade mich?

Den dunklen Lord Voldemort.

Der, der von Harry Potter besiegt wurde.

Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt und Mörder unzähliger Menschen.

Ergeben schließe ich die Augen.

Nun sitze ich hier in Azkaban und werde den Rest meines Lebens hier verrotten.

Nein, ich werde die Ewigkeit hier bleiben müssen denn ein Horkrux ist immer noch in Takt.

Ein Dementor bleibt vor meiner Zelle stehen.

Ich spüre wie er versucht all mein Glück aus mir herauszusaugen.

Ich grinse leicht.

Das kann er so lange versuchen wie er will. Ich habe keine schönen Erinnerungen oder Gedanken.

Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, dass ich noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden bin.

Naja, jedenfalls benehme ich mich noch nicht wie die anderen Insassen.

In der Zelle mir gegenüber sitzt Lucius Malfoy und starrt leicht sabbernd vor sich hin.

Er ist nach all der Zeit schon dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

Er ist nicht mehr zu retten sollte ich hier je wieder rauskommen.

Dabei war er doch recht nützlich.

Zumindest ist er das mal gewesen.

Ich höre, wie jeden Tag, das qualvolle Jammern und Kreischen der Gefangen und ich krause die Augenbrauen. Allesamt Schwächlinge.

Schritte reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Tom Riddle. Sie haben Besuch."

Einer der Wärter ist vor meiner Zelle stehen geblieben und kann nur einen schemenhaften Umriss hinter ihm ausmachen.

Lucius gibt ein verrücktes Kichern von sich und murmelt etwas in seinen Bart.

Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und versuche die andere Person zu erkennen doch es ist mir nicht möglich.

„Mit wem hab ich denn das Vergnügen?" frage ich und gehe ein Stück näher an die Gitterstäbe meiner Gefängnistür.

„Mit mir." Murmelt die andere Person und tritt dann ins Licht.

„Potter?" flüstere ich erschrocken und innerhalb von einem Lidschlag bin ich an der Tür um dem jungen Mann so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich hier ist.

Warum auch, nachdem was ich getan habe…

„Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?" hake ich mit einem schiefen, unechten Grinsen nach.

Harry Potter gibt dem Wärter ein Zeichen, damit dieser uns allein ließ.

„Ich habe nachgedacht." meint er leise und sein Gesicht kommt meinem näher.

Er ist immer noch kleiner als ich und seine schwarzen Haare sind genauso verstrubbelt wie damals.

Doch diesmal verdeckt keine schiefe Brille seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Und worüber?"

Kann er sich nicht mal klar ausdrücken.

„Darüber was du damals zu mir gesagt hast."

„Ich habe eine Menge zu dir gesagt. Was genau meinst du?"

„Das über Dumbledore."

Erkennen schleicht sich in mein Gesicht.

Ach das.

„Und zu welchen Ergebnis bist du gekommen?"

„Du hattest recht."

Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an.

„Er hat mich betrogen. Er hat alle angelogen. Er hatte nie vor Gerechtigkeit einzuführen. Mittlerweile jagt er wie ein Wahnsinniger jeden der nur ein Wort des Widerspruchs gegen ihn erhebt. Er dreht total durch." Murmelt er so leise wie es geht, damit auch wirklich niemand uns hört.

„Und wie soll ich dir dabei helfen? Ich sitz hier fest und außerdem… Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt. Sieh zu wie du damit klar kommst."

Ich verschränke meine Arme und drehe ihm meinen Rücken zu.

Ich seh ja gar nicht ein ihm zu helfen. Damals wollte er sie nicht warum sollte ich sie ihm dann heute geben?

„Ich könnte dir deine Freiheit wiedergeben. Und deine Zauberkräfte. Ein Haus. Und nachdem wir Albus erledigt haben musst du nicht wieder hier her sondern kannst gehen wohin du willst."

Ich werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Tom…" seine flehende Stimme jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Genauso wie die Tatsache das er mich wieder bei meinem Vornamen nennt.

Ich drehe mich wieder um.

„Eigentlich will ich nur eine Sache." murmle ich leise.

„Was denn?" fragt er nach, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

„Das kannst du mir nicht geben." antworte ich und mache wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ich kann die stille Sehnsucht nicht aus meinem Blick verbannen.

„Wie willst du mich hier rausholen ohne, dass jemand etwas merkt?"

Ich weiß dass er sich da schon was ausgedacht hat aber ich möchte erst wissen was er plant.

„Ich mach dich unsichtbar und hol dich dann raus. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind nicht so prickelnd. Du könntest die Tür zwar nicht berühren aber ich kann sie ganz einfach öffnen und es gibt auch keine Zauber die irgendwas kontrollieren. Wir lassen natürlich ein Abbild von dir hier."

Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an. Seit wann ist die Sicherheit so runter geschraubt worden. Hätte ich das eher gewusst hätte ich mich schon eher befreit.

Aber ich kann ja meine Zellentür nicht berühren. Eine unsichtbare Mauer hindert mich daran.

Und meine Magie ist auch unterdrückt.

Hmm…Da wird's mit dem Ausbrechen schon schwerer.

„Na gut." murmel ich und er öffnet vorsichtig die Tür. Die Dementoren wurden auch weg geschickt da sich die Besucher sonst unwohl fühlen würden.

Irgendwie kommt mir das alles viel zu leicht vor.

Harry macht eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und ich spüre ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Ich weiß, dass ich nun unsichtbar bin und schaue dabei zu wie der Schwarzhaarige einige schwierige Zaubersprüche aufsagt und sich eine Puppe, die mir ganz ähnlich sieht, sich in der Zelle manifestiert.

Er schließt die Zellentür wieder und macht sich auf den Weg. Ich folge ihm so leise wie möglich.

Er nickt dem Wärter nur zu und verlässt dann das Gefängnis.

Genießerisch atme ich die frische Luft ein.

Doch Potter streckt seine Hand nach mir aus.

Kaum habe ich sie ergriffen apparieren wir auch schon.

-Ende -

Und das war das erste Kapitel^^

Ich hoff ihr hattet Spaß und ich bekomm viele Kommentare

Danke schonmal im Vorraus

Byebye

Lost


	2. Chapter 2

So und das nächste Chap…es hat lange gedauert…es tut mir leid aber ich hatte ewig kein Internet mehr T.T

Viel Spaß

Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare….

danke an die die mir schon eins hinterlassen haben

2. Kapitel: Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Evanescence-Bring me to life

Neugierig schaue ich mich um.

Ich kenne dieses Haus nicht vor dem wir stehen.

„Hier wohne ich und ich möchte, dass du erstmal hier bleibst. Niemand kann hier ohne meine Erlaubnis rein oder raus."

Ich nicke stumm als er das zu mir sagt. Was soll ich auch sonst tun?

Er hat mich befreit und nun stehe ich in seiner Schuld.

Wie ich dieses Gefühl hasse.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schließt er die Tür auf und ich trete nach ihm ein.

Ich schaue mich um.

„Das ist das Haus meines Paten Sirius. Hier war vorher der Phönixorden. Da er ja nun nicht mehr das Haus braucht gehört es mir."

Ich nicke wieder. Er hatte mir damals was von erzählt.

„Komm. Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Es liegt direkt neben meinem."

Er bedeutet mir ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam gehen wir ein Stockwerk höher.

„Der dritte Stock ist tabu. Dort geht niemand hoch. Klar? Und wenn die anderen vorbeikommen bleibst du im Zimmer. Ich möchte nicht das du entdeckt wirst."

Ich seufze. Da hätte ich ja gleich in Azkaban bleiben können. Ist ja auch nicht besser hier.

Plötzlich bleibt er stehen und da ich tief in Gedanken versunken bin renn eich voll in ihn hinein.

Wir fallen wegen der Wucht um und ich lande auf ihm.

Mit großen Augen schaue ich ihn an. Seine Nähe…

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da liegen und uns einfach nur anschauen. Ich vergesse alles um mich herum und versinke in seinen Augen.

„Tom… Du kannst jetzt von mir runter gehen." knurrt er plötzlich. Innerhalb von einem Augenblick bin ich wieder auf den Beinen.

„Ich schätze das ist dann mein Zimmer" murmel ich und öffne schnell die Tür. Ich nehme sein Nicken nur nebenbei wahr und schließe mich dann schnell ein. Ich lasse mich gegen das harte Holz sinken.

Warum bringt er mich immer noch so aus der Fassung.

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Mein Herz rast.

Genau wie damals.

Ich verdränge den Gedanken schnell wieder.

Nein. Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Es ist vorbei und es wird auch nie wieder so werden.

Nie wieder.

Ich balle meine Hände zu Fausten und rappel mich wieder auf.

Mein Zimmer ist schlicht eingerichtet. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch vor dem ein Stuhl steht, ein Schrank und ein kleines Fenster.

Etwas mehr Luxus. Aber ich bin trotzdem ein Gefangener.

Worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen.

Ich werfe mich aufs Bett und schließe die Augen.

Ich sollte schlafen.

Alles vergessen.

Einfach nur schlafen…

Ein Klopfen weckt mich.

Langsam stehe ich auf und öffne die Tür.

„Willst du mitessen?" werde ich von Potter kurz angebunden gefragt.

„Ja." ist meine eben so kurze Antwort.

Die Atmosphäre um uns herum wird mit jeder Sekunde eisiger. So kommt es mir zumindest vor.

Ich schaue mir die Portraits und alles andere genau an. Nur um ihn nicht an zu starren.

Schweigend nehmen wir das essen ein und schweigend gehen wir zurück auf unsere Zimmer.

In meinem Kopf wirbeln die Gedanken und alle drehen sich nur um eine Person.

Was hat mich so verändert?

Ich bin doch sonst nie so gewesen. Nichts hatte mich früher ablenken können und ich wusste immer genau was ich will.

Doch nun.

Ich schüttel meinen Kopf. Nur weil er wieder in meiner Nähe ist darf ich das jetzt nicht alles hochkommen lassen.

Es wäre falsch und würde mir nur noch mehr Probleme bescheren.

Doch wie lange war ich nun in Azkaban.

Ich raffe mich auf und verlasse mein Zimmer.

Neben meiner Tür ist nur noch eine einzige also schlussfolgere ich das dies Potters Zimmer ist.

Ich klopfe an und warte darauf, dass er mich herein bittet.

Das lässt nicht lange auf sich warten also trete ich ein.

„Ich habe eigentlich nur ein paar Fragen." fange ich gleich an und setze mich auf den Stuhl der im Raum steht.

Er sitzt grad auf seinem Bett mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Ich kann den Titel nicht erkennen.

Seufzend schließt er es.

„Schieß los."

„Wie lange war ich im Gefängnis?"

Er überlegt eine Weile. Ich schlucke. Das kann kein gutes Zeichen sein.

„Knapp 5 Jahre."

So lange. Es ist fast ein Wunder das ich mehr oder weniger noch bei klarem Verstand bin.

„Dann bist du jetzt 23?" Ich bin mir nicht sicher doch er nickt.

„Was hast du jetzt wegen Dumbledore vor?" frage ich weiter und schaue ihn forschend an. Ich schätze er hat sich noch keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein… ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich dachte du kannst mir dabei helfen."

Hah! Ich wusste es.

„Im Moment eher weniger. Wie du gesagt hast. Ich war 5 Jahre in Azkaban und ich hab keine Ahnung was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist."

Wieder seufzt er.

„Gut. Dann werde ich es dir morgen zeigen. Heute habe ich keine Nerven mehr dazu."

Ich nicke zustimmend. Ich auch nicht wenn ich ehrlich sein darf und langsam kriecht mir auch schon wieder die Müdigkeit in die Knochen. Ich schätze mal Azkaban hat mir mehr zugesetzt als ich mir eingestehen will.

Langsam stehe ich auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf den bereits wieder Lesenden gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Zurück in mein neues Gefängnis.

-2. Kapitel Ende-


	3. Chapter 3

Und gleich das nächste hinter her… ihr musstet so lange warten…

: Es tobt ein Krieg in mir - ich weiß ich kann nicht gewinnen

Es tobt ein Krieg in mir - ich kämpf mit aller Macht  
Es tobt ein Krieg in mir - ich schlag die letzte Schlacht  
Es tobt ein Krieg in mir - ich wehr mich wie von Sinnen  
Ein Krieg in mir - ich weiß ich kann nicht gewinnen  
Es tobt ein Krieg... in mir

ASP-Lykantrophie

Leise öffne ich die Tür und schlüpfe in das Zimmer. Alles ist dunkel. Klar, es ist ja auch mitten in der Nacht. Langsam gehe ich über den weichen Teppichboden auf das große Bett zu das in einer Ecke steht.

Vorsichtig lasse ich mich auf dem Rand nieder und betrachte dich.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

Selten habe ich dich so friedlich gesehen. Die Sorgenfalten auf deiner Stirn sind verschwunden und lässt dich somit wieder wie ein Teenager aussehen. Der du ja auch bist.

Ich seufze leise und streiche dir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Eigentlich könnte ich für immer hier sitzen bleiben wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du erschrocken wärst mich hier zu sehen.

Langsam beuge ich mich zu dir runter und verschließe deine Lippen mit meinen.

Mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn wache ich auf.

Es ist kein Alptraum gewesen, der mich geweckt hat.

Es ist eher die Tatsache das ich immer noch so an ihm hänge die mich erschreckt.

Mein Herz fühlt sich an als würde es zerreißen. Dass ich eins habe hat er mir gezeigt.

Ich setze mich auf und ziehe meine Beine an meinen Körper.

Ich fühle mich schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Vielleicht bin ich ja todkrank.

Das wär schon wieder fast schön. Dann könnte ich diesem Leben endlich entkommen.

Ich hatte das schon eher in Betracht gezogen doch ich bin kein Selbstmordkandidat.

Ach ja. Ich kann ja gar nicht sterben. Ein Horkrux ist ja noch in Takt.

Ja. Es war schlau von mir einen Teil von mir in Potter zu stecken. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen ihn zu töten.

Ich hatte es immer so aussehen lassen als würde ich ihn töten wollen. Doch das ist alles nur Theater gewesen.

Wie sonst hätte mir ein Elfjähriger entkommen können?

Als ich noch meine Zauberkräfte hatte bin ich schließlich, neben Dumbledore, der mächtigste Zauberer gewesen.

Ich stütze mein Kinn auf meinen Knien ab.

Gedankenverloren starre ich in die Dunkelheit.

Ich will, dass diese Gefühle wieder verschwinden. Sich wieder dorthin verziehen wo sie die letzten 5 Jahre gewesen sind.

Sie sind im Weg und machen nur Ärger.

Wütend kralle ich meine Finge in meine Bettdecke.

Warum immer ich? Warum?

Ich stehe langsam auf und verlasse mein Zimmer um ins Bad zu gehen.

Nachdem ich mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt habe werfe ich einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Meine Wangen sind leicht eingefallen und mein Blick sieht gehetzt aus.

Kein Wunder nach 50 Jahren Krieg und fünf Jahren Azkaban.

Mit einem lauten Knurren macht mein Magen auf sich aufmerksam.

Wenn ich schon mal wach bin dann kann ich mir ja auch gleich was zu Essen machen.

Leise schleiche ich mich in die Küche und öffne den Kühlschrank.

Nachdem ich mir zwei Stullen gemacht habe setze ich mich an den großen Küchentisch und esse langsam.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Ich schrecke hoch und schaue Potter erschrocken an.

Er lacht leise und schließt die Küchentür hinter sich. Ich schlucke schwer als er sich neben mich setzt.

„Willst du gleich wieder schlafen gehen?" fragt er mich und ich schüttel den Kopf. Nein, im Moment bin ich hellwach.

Eine Zeit lang schweigen wir uns an und ich esse weiter.

Plötzlich seufzt Potter und fängt an zu reden.

„Albus hat vor einem Jahr angefangen völlig wahnsinnig zu werden. Drei Wochen nachdem er Zaubereiminister geworden ist fing er an Gesetze zu erlassen die jegliche schwarze Magie verboten und jeder der auch nur in den Verdacht gekommen ist damit Kontakt zu haben wurde weggesperrt oder getötet.

Zuerst habe ich nichts davon mitbekommen doch dann hat er Lupin getötet. Tonks kam eines Abends völlig aufgelöst zu mir. Sie erzählte mir was passiert was. Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt und sofort Albus geholt um das klar zustellen.

Doch er… Er hat sie einfach getötet. Und seine einzigen Worte waren: ‚Nie wieder soll jemand an meinen Taten zweifeln. ' Ich konnte es nicht glauben."

Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin brüchig und dann hörte er ganz auf zu reden.

Ich schlucke einen dicken Kloß, der sich in meinen Hals festgesetzt hat, runter.

Ich bin damals nicht besser gewesen.

Bevor… nein. Ich sollte das vergessen. Zurückdrängen. Verdrängen. In eine hintere, dunkle Ecke meiner Seele. Davon gibt es ja schließlich genug.

„Ich hätte mich damals für die andere Variante entscheiden sollen." schluchzt Potter neben mir und ich schaue ihn erstaunt an.

„Denkst du wirklich, das es dann anders gelaufen wäre?" frage ich und kann den Selbsthass aus meiner Stimme nicht vertreiben.

Sein Kopf ruckt hoch und er schaut mich mit großen, verweinten Augen an.

„Aber du hättest dir nicht Taten zugeschrieben, die du nicht getan hast. Jetzt behauptet er nämlich steif und fest das er dich besiegt hat und ich gar nichts damit zu tun habe."

„Und wir beide wissen ja, dass du am meisten darin verwickelt warst." sage ich mit eisiger Stimme und schaue ihn ausdruckslos an.

Schmerz schleicht sich in seine Augen.

„Nagut. Dann weiß ich ja bescheid. Ich werde mir was überlegen. Und da du das planen mir überlässt will ich keine Widerworte hören." fauche und verschwinde dann wieder in mein Zimmer.

Wie kann er es wagen? Wie?

Verdammt!

Ich schlage meine Faust gegen eine Wand. Meine Knochen geben ein seltsames Knirschen von sich und sofort zieht sich ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen ganzen Arm.

Ich ziehe die Luft hart zwischen meinen Zähnen ein. Die Haut über meinen Knöcheln ist aufgeplatzt und Blut läuft in Strömen über meine Finger.

„Tom? Mach die Tür auf. Was ist das eben für ein Geräusch gewesen?" Potter klopft an meine Tür und versucht sie zu öffnen, doch ich habe abgeschlossen.

„Gar nichts. Du musst dich verhört haben." knurre ich.

„Jetzt reicht's. Du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl. Alohomora."

Potter öffnet die Tür und kommt einfach rein. Ich funkel ihn böse an.

„Ich mag meine Kräfte nicht mehr haben aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht einfach in mein Zimmer zu kommen, vor allem nicht wenn ich abgeschlossen habe."

Jetzt bin ich echt wütend. Wieder balle ich meine Hände und ignoriere den Schmerz der durch meinen Körper jagt.

Ein Finger knackt laut und ich keuche leise auf.

„Zeig her!" fordert er mich auf und wartet gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern zieht meine Finger einfach zu sich.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern, nicht wahr?" fragt er mich leise. So leise, dass ich ihn fast gar nicht verstanden habe.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sind meine Finger gerichtet und meine Hand geschient und verbunden.

Nachdem er mich los gelassen hat nehme ich sofort Abstand.

Lass mich allein. Bitte.

Warum machst du es mir eigentlich so unglaublich schwer?

Warum?

„Geh." Keuche ich und kneife meine Augen zusammen.

Bitte.

Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und ziehe meine Beine an meinen Körper.

Erst macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

GEH!

Ich schreie ihn innerlich an.

Reicht es nicht, dass ich in seiner Schuld stehe?

Muss er jetzt auch noch auf dem kläglichen Rest meiner Seele rumtrampeln?

Noch weiter zerstören was er sowieso schon kaputt gemacht hat?

Mit einem Seufzen dreht er sich um und verschwindet.

Etwas Warmes läuft mein Kinn hinab und tropft auf meine Sachen. Ich wische es weg und betrachte es im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

Es ist Blut.

Ich scheine mir so lange auf die Lippe gebissen zu haben, dass sie aufgerissen ist.

Völlig fertig mit meinen Nerven lege ich mich wieder hin und schlafe ein.

Es ist nicht wirklich erholsam, denn meine Träume schicken mich mal wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Ende-


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel: This truth drive me into madness

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Evanescence-Whisper

Ich spüre eine gewisse Befriedigung als sich Wurmschwanz vor Schmerzen vor mir krümmt.

Alle Todesser im Saal sind verstummt und ich weiß, dass einige sogar die Luft angehalten haben.

Ein herrliches Gefühl. Ich grinse kalt und löse den Folterfluch wieder.

Er soll ja nun nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie die Longbottoms.

Naja. Zumindest die Eltern. Ihr Sohn ist tot.

Gestorben durch einen Querschläger. Er wäre es auch gar nicht wert gewesen von irgendeinem getötet zu werden.

„Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass ihr versagt habt?" frage ich mit süßlicher Stimme.

Einige zucken zusammen.

Oh ja. Sie alle wissen was es bedeutet zu versagen.

„My Lord. I…Ich…"stottert Wurmschwanz plötzlich und ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.

„Wir… haben e…einen der Weasleys gefangen nehmen können."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben und ein Grinsen kräuselt meine Lippen.

Jeder weiß, dass diese Blutsverräter allesamt im Phönixorden sind.

„Gut gemacht. Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen. Heute kommt ihr nochmal davon."

Ich merke wie sie erleichtert aufatmen. Niemand von diesen Wichten hier würde es auch nur wagen sich offensichtlich etwas anmerken zu lassen, doch ich weiß es. Weiß alles.

„ABER NÄCHSTES MAL DULDE ICH KEIN VERSAGEN MEHR!" donner ich in den Saal und alle Anwesenden zucken stark zusammen. Niemand hat damit gerechnet.

Dummköpfe.

„Nun verschwindet. Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen." Sage ich nun wieder leise und stehe auf.

Hastig machen sich meine Gefolgsleute auf den Weg.

Als sich die große Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen hat tritt eine Person aus dem Schatten.

Wütende Augen funkeln mich an.

„Was hast du nun vor?" fragst du mich mit eisiger Stimme.

Ich stehe auf und strecke mich leicht.

„Ich werde mir nun Informationen beschaffen." antworte ich knapp und will mich auf den Weg machen.

„Tom." deine erst kalte, anklagende Stimme fleht nun leicht.

„Unterwürfigkeit steht dir nicht." höhne ich leicht und gehe auf dich zu.

„Außer du flehst heute Abend wieder nach mehr." Hauche ich in dein Ohr als ich direkt vor dir stehe.

Ich sehe wie sich deine Nackenhaare aufstellen.

„Ich werde heute wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Die Ferien sind vorbei." knurrst du leicht.

Ich schaue dich erstaunt an. So schnell können also zwei Wochen umgehen.

Ich schlinge einen Arm um deine Hüfte und grinse dich an während ich mein Aussehen ändere.

Nun sehe ich wieder aus wie früher. Nur meine Augen sind immer noch rot.

„Das ändert die Situation." murmel ich und appariere mit dir in meine Gemächer.

Ich küsse dich verlangend und dirigiere dich in Richtung Bett.

Doch du stemmst deine Arme gegen meine Brust und schiebst mich von dir.

„Tom! Hör auf!" fauchst du und ich schaue dich erstaunt an. Kann dein Sträuben nicht verstehen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen wache ich auf.

Hätte ich damals bloß verstanden.

Ich schluchze leise auf. Da sind sie wieder. Diese Gefühle. Sie treiben mich zum Rande des totalen Wahnsinns.

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Hörst du?

ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!!

Ich lasse mich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Ich muss das irgendwie loswerden. Sonst werd ich echt noch zum Selbstmörder.

Draußen wird es schon wieder hell.

Schlafen kann ich eh nicht mehr also stehe ich auf und gehe ins Bad.

Eine Dusche klingt jetzt echt verlockend.

Ich genieße den warmen Wasserstrahl der auf mich niederprasselt und mich für einen Moment alles vergessen lässt.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte komme ich aus dem Bad und will in mein Zimmer als jemand in mich rein rennt.

Verträumte, blaue Augen schauen mich leicht überrascht an.

Es ist eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren und einem seltsamen Umhang.

„Oh. Hallo. Harry hat mir gar nicht erzählt das er jemanden zu Besuch hat." lächelt sie und ich lächel zurück. Es ist falsch und ich habe das Gefühl das ich jeden Muskel extra anstrengen muss aber ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen.

„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" frage ich sanft und mache einen Schritt nach hinten um sie ganz ansehen zu können.

„Luna. Luna Lovegood." Ihr verdammtes Lächeln scheint noch eine Spur breiter zu werden.

„Luna? Was machst du denn hier?"

Meine Rettung. Harry steht plötzlich mitten im Gang.

Wieso sind die hier eigentlich alle schon so früh wach und unterwegs?

„Hi Harry. Ich wollte dir die neueste Ausgabe des Klitterers vorbeibringen. Ich dachte du möchtest ihn gern haben." Sagt sie und schwebt zu ihm rüber.

Er nimmt sie kurz in den Arm und ein flaues Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus.

Ich schüttel den Kopf und gehe an den Beiden vorbei.

Schnell ziehe ich mich an und gehe nach unten in die Küche. Was zu essen wäre echt toll.

„Wir wollen gleich in die Winkelgasse. Möchtest du mitkommen? Dann können wir dir gleich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen."

Erstaunt blicke ich auf und es dauert eine Weile ehe ich Potter entdecke.

Ich nicke stumm und folge ihm als er in die Eingangshalle geht.

Lovegood steht mitten im Raum und starrt vor sich hin.

„Luna. Wir können los." sagt er mit einem leichten Lächeln und greift meinen Arm.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchzieht meinen Körper.

„Na dann mal los."

Ende-


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel: I'm going under

I'm going under _(going under)_  
drowning in you _(drowning in you) _  
I'm falling forever _(falling forever) _  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Evanescence-Going Under

Wir landen in einer kleinen Seitengasse außerhalb der Winkelgasse.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber noch dein Aussehen verändern?" murmelt Harry und ich schaue ihn fragend an

„Warum? Niemand kennt mich so. Naja. Außer du und Dumbledore.

Ich schätze nicht, dass er mir Weg läuft."

Potter nickt verstehend. Er weiß das ich mittlerweile alle getötet habe die mich noch von früher kannten.

Alle außer ihn und Dumbledore.

Und wenn ich sie nicht getötet habe dann verrotten sie jetzt in Azkaban.

„Hör auf so zu grinsen und komm jetzt" knurrt Potter plötzlich und reißt mich zum tausendsten Mal aus meinen Gedanken.

Mit dem Bestreben mich unauffällig zu verhalten betrete ich die Winkelgasse.

„Womit soll ich eigentlich meinen Zauberstab bezahlen?" frage ich leise und der Schwarzhaarige schaut mich leicht lächelnd an.

„Ich geb dir das Geld erstmal. Wenn du irgendwann mal Arbeit hast kannst du es mir zurück geben." Ich nicke.

Genau. Ich und Arbeit.

Wer stellt denn schon Lord Voldemort ein, denke ich sarkastisch und gemeinsam machen wir drei uns auf den Weg zum neuen Zauberstabladen.

Den Alten hatte ich ja während des Krieges zerstört und Ollivander habe ich getötet.

Eine Glocke gibt ein Klingeln von sich als Potter die Tür öffnet und eine Hexe mit buschigen, braunen Haaren kommt an den Tresen.

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich denn hier her?" begrüßt sie den Grünäugigen stürmisch und umarmt ihn nachdem sie um den Verkaufstresen herumgelaufen ist.

Ich versuche meinen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck bei zu behalten.

Ich kenne die Frau.

Granger. Sie und Potter haben zusammen mit dem jungen Weasley ständig meine Pläne durchkreuzt.

Und zum Schluss haben sie mich besiegt.

Aber der Junge verlor dabei sein Leben. Er hat sich geopfert. Genau wie Potters Mutter.

Ich fand es schon immer töricht.

Bis er…

Ich schüttel innerlich den Kopf.

Zum Glück ist genau diese Liebe der Grund gewesen, dass Potter mich nicht töten konnte.

Auch Granger kennt mein jetziges Aussehen nicht und darüber bin ich wirklich froh.

Ich lächle sie leicht an.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab. Meiner ist vorgestern leider kaputt gegangen. Mein Hund hat ihn durchgebissen." sage ich und bemerke mit Genugtuung, dass Potter mich erstaunt anschaut.

„Ah…Ok. Dann schauen wir mal." Sie saust nach hinten und kommt mit einem Stapel Zauberstäbe zurück.

„Probieren sie doch mal den hier aus Mr. …?"

„Hunt… Mein Name ist Hunt." Sage ich schnell und lächle noch eine Spur breiter.

Ich war schon immer gut im lügen.

Mittlerweile probiere ich bestimmt schon den tausendsten Zauberstab aus und ich bin langsam echt genervt.

Man merkt, dass sie noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hat. Bei Ollivander hatte ich meinen Zauberstab schon nach dem dritten Mal probieren.

Ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein durchfährt mich wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl und ich weiß, dass ich nun endlich den richtigen Zauberstab habe.

Silberne und grüne Funken sprühen aus der Spitze und alle sehen dem Schauspiel fasziniert zu.

„Wie viel kostet er?" frage ich und hole die anderen aus ihrer Starre.

„Äh… Ja. Das macht dann 8 Galeonen."

Leicht grinsend holt Harry seinen Geldbeutel raus und reicht ihr das Geld. Es scheint ihr nicht wirklich aufzufallen das er für mich bezahlt.

Es könnte auch daran liegen, dass sie seine spendable Ader auch kennt.

Ich lächle stumm in mich hinein und nehme die schmale Schachtel mit meinem neuen Zauberstab entgegen.

Als wir den Laden verlassen haben deute ich auf Madame Malkins Laden.

„Ich brauch auch neue Umhänge. Ich brauch generell Klamotten." murmel ich in Potters Ohr und er nickt verstehend.

„Luna. Du wolltest doch nochmal in die Apotheke. Ich schlage vor du gehst dahin und wir besorgen ein paar neue Klamotten."

Lovegood lächelt leicht und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zum Laden während er und ich zu Madame Malkins gehen.

Zwei Stunden später verlassen wir den Laden endlich wieder mit einer Menge Tüten voll mit Sachen und mit einem deutlich leichteren Geldbeutel.

Lovegood sitzt auf der Treppe vor Flourish & Blotts und schaut wie immer verträumt durch die Gegend. Das Mädchen muss echt dauerhaft mit dem Kopf in den Wolken stecken.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaue sie erstaunt an als sie mich offen anlächelt.

Doch sie sagt nichts sondern betritt nur den Buchladen und wir folgen ihr.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich ein paar interessante Bücher finde. Gelangweilt laufe ich zwischen den Regalen herum und ziehe hier und da mal ein Buch hervor um es durch zu blättern.

Natürlich finde ich nichts.

Frustriert seufze ich auf und schließe meine Augen. Kann das nicht alles schon vorbei sein.

Als ich meine Lider wieder öffne fällt mir ein einzelnes Buch auf.

„Okklumentik für Fortgeschrittene" lese ich leise und öffne es.

Es scheint schon ein wenig älter zu sein aber das hat nicht viel zu sagen.

„Willst du das Buch haben?" werde ich plötzlich gefragt und ich drehe mich erschrocken um. Hinter mir steht Potter und schaut mich neugierig an.

„Ja." Antworte ich nach einer kleinen Weile und reiche ihm das Buch.

Wir kommen erst spät abends wieder zurück. Ich habe mir Federn und neues Pergament besorgt und will mich eigentlich gleich in mein Zimmer verziehen als Lovegood mich aufhält.

„Möchten sie nicht noch mit uns essen, Mr. Hunt?"

Langsam drehe ich mich um und schaue Potter fragend an. Der nickt leicht um mir zu verstehen zu geben das es in Ordnung ist.

Ich bin verwirrt. Meinte er nicht, dass ich in meinem Zimmer bleiben soll wenn andere da sind?

Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd folge ich den Beiden in die Küche in der schon alles vorbereitet steht. Er hat also Hauselfen.

Interessant.

Während des ganzen Essens höre ich den Gesprächen von Potter und Lovegood zu. Ich schätze ich mag das Mädchen.

Als mein Teller leer ist erhebe ich mich und nicke ihr und dem Anderen kurz zu.

Lange sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch und überlege mir einen Plan.

Zumindest den Anfang. Ich kann Dumbledores Schritte nicht zu hundert Prozent vorhersagen und muss abwägen was der sicherste Weg ist.

Wir sollten eine Gruppe bilden. Je mehr wir sind umso besser ist es.

„Tom?" Ich schrecke hoch und schaue mich gehetzt um.

Potter steht hinter mir in der Tür und schaut mich traurig an.

„Was ist?" frage ich recht ungehalten. Ich hasse es wenn man mich stört und dann auch noch ohne zu klopfen.

„Es gab einen neuen Todesfall. Jetzt hat er Arthur Weasley getötet." Tränen laufen seine blassen Wangen hinab.

Ich stehe auf, fasse sein Handgelenk und ziehe ihn zu meinem Bett.

Vorsichtig streiche ich die salzigen Tropfen aus seinem Gesicht und streichel über die weiche Haut.

Was kann ich sonst schon tun? Den Schmerz kann ich ihm nicht nehmen.

Seine großen, grünen Augen schauen mich erstaunt an.

„Du hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so sanft sein kann." murmel ich mit rauer Stimme und er nickt leicht.

„Geht's wieder?" frage ich leise und wieder antwortet er nur mit einem Nicken also stehe ich auf und gehe zurück zum Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe mir was überlegt.

Es ist eher schwieriger. Wir müssen so viele Menschen wie möglich auf unsere Seite kriegen ohne das Dumbledore was merkt. Und dann… ab ins Ministerium und Dumbledore töten." Erkläre ich in Kurzformat und Potter fängt leicht an zu Grinsen.

„Das hört sich gar nicht so schwer an." meint er mit einem Schulterzucken und ich ziehe eine Grimasse.

„Das glaubst du auch nur weil dir ja auch alle folgen würden. Doch soll ich für die Menschheit die ganze Zeit Mr. Hunt bleiben?" sage ich mit ruhigem Ton doch in mir brodelt es als sich in Potters Gesicht verstehen breit macht.

„Genau. Wer würde schon Lord Voldemort folgen?" knurre ich nun und lehne mich nach hinten um meine Worte in Ruhe wirken zu lassen.

Grübelnd biss sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Unterlippe.

„Wenn sie sehen, dass ich dir vertraue, dann werden sie dir auch vertrauen." Murmelt er nach einer Weile und ich schnaube ungläubig.

„Genau. Als wenn dein Wort reicht um 50 Jahre Krieg ungeschehen zu machen. Potter. Glaub mir. Wenn es das letzte Mal nicht geklappt hat dann wird es dieses Mal auch nicht reichen." Sage ich mit fester Stimme und werfe ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?

Gott?

„Damals war es eine andere Situation. Damals ist Dumbledore noch gut gewesen und wir hatten alle Hoffnung, dass es besser werden wird wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Doch diesmal ist es Albus der die Fäden des Leides in der Hand hat und viele würden alles geben damit es aufhört.

Wir wollen keinen Krieg mehr."

Ich stehe auf um zu dem kleinen Fenster hinüber zu gehen. Eine schreckliche Angewohnheit doch ich bin sie leider nie losgeworden.

„Du redest als wüsstest du alles. Aber ich vergaß. Du bist ja Harry Potter. Derjenige der den dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Du darfst natürlich im Namen des Volkes sprechen. Als der Auserwählte." fauche ich und schleuder ihm alles ins Gesicht was er schon immer so sehr gehasst hat.

Seine Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen und mit zitternden Fäusten steht er auf.

Es ist nicht wirklich beeindruckend wenn man bedenkt, dass er kleiner ist als ich.

„Mehr Informationen kriegst du erst von mir wenn ich meine Kräfte wieder habe. Die hattest du mir nämlich versprochen." sage ich mit einem eiskalten Grinsen und schaue auf ihn hinab.

Ein herrliches Gefühl wieder die Kontrolle zu haben.

Potter holt seinen Zauberstab heraus und ich habe schon ein wenig Angst, dass er mich aus Wut verhext doch er wedelt nur kurz und ich spüre wie meine Kräfte wieder durch mich durch jagen.

Herrlich…

Der Grünäugige rauscht aus meinem Zimmer und knallt die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

Ich grinse während ich meinen Zauberstab hervor ziehe und ihn betrachte.

Eine neue Zeit wird anbrechen.

Ende-


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel: What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you

What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you

Chris Isaac-Wicked Game

Gelangweilt beschwöre ich ein paar kleinere Sachen und muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen alle meine Kräfte wieder nutzen zu können.

Oh. Wenn meine schöne Nagini nur noch hier wär.

Dann hätte ich jetzt jemanden zum reden.

Doch Longbottom hatte sie getötet.

Meine gute Freundin.

Potter redet seit vorgestern Abend nicht mehr mit mir und schlechtes Gewissen nagt an mir.

Ich glaube ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich habe ihm doch sehr weh getan.

Nichts rechtfertigt meine Worte.

Nachdenklich schaue ich den schwarzen Schmetterlingen nach, die durch das offene Fenster hinausfliegen.

Und wieder bin ich allein. Das einzige was ich je verspürt habe ist Einsamkeit und das hatte mich schlussendlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Nur für kurze Zeit ist es mir vergönnt gewesen auch jemanden neben mir zu haben von dem ich gedacht habe, dass er mich liebt. Nagut.

Vielleicht hatte die Person das auch getan doch ich hatte es kaputt gemacht.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alles nur gespielt gewesen ist.

Ich seufze, mach einen kleinen Schlenker und lasse alles verschwinden, dass ich in den letzten Tagen erschaffen habe.

Langsam stehe ich auf und wandere durch mein Zimmer.

Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.

Meine Kräfte wirken nicht mehr so zufrieden stellend wie am Anfang.

Die Sonne ist schon lange untergegangen und langsam macht sich die Müdigkeit in mir breit.

Ich ziehe mich aus und lege mich in.

Vielleicht bleibe ich ja heute von den Träumen verschont.

Der junge Mann löst seine Lippen nur von meinen um seine Wohnung auf zu schließen. Sofort pressen wir unsere Münder wieder auf einander und bevor die Tür überhaupt ins Schloss gefallen ist fangen wir schon an uns aus zu ziehen.

Der Jüngere lotst mich durch die Zimmer und schubst mich dann auf ein Bett. Ich grinse schief und greife nach ihm um ihn zu mir zu ziehen.

Er steht nur noch in Shorts vor mir und seine Erregung zeichnet sich deutlich darin ab. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen bei diesem Anblick.

Ich weiß das ich unglaublich betrunken bin und das es bei ihm nicht anders sein wird. Sonst hätten wir uns nie aufeinander eingelassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige landet nach einigem, unechten Sträuben doch auf mir und ich lasse gierig meine Zunge über seinen Körper wandern.

Ich liebe wilden, hemmungslosen Sex. Ob nun mit Mann oder Frau ist mir herzlich egal.

Er versucht mir zu entkommen als ich spielerisch nach seinen herrlichen Lippen schnappe.

Doch er schafft es nicht und ich rolle mich mit ihm im Arm herum so, dass er unter mir liegt.

Fahrig öffnet er meine Jeans und ich ziehe sie mir von den Beinen. Mir fällt im Eifer des Gefechts nicht auf das ich meine Shorts gleich mit entledigt hatte.

Hauptsache sie sind weg. Jetzt zu seinem kläglichen Rest an Klamotten. Schnell ist auch der letzte störende Stoff verschwunden und ich lecke sofort über seinen Penis.

Lautes Stöhnen erfüllt nun den Raum und macht mich noch geiler.

Ich lecke seinen Schaft auf und ab bevor ich mich wieder nach oben bewege und seine Lippen wieder einfange und sein Stöhnen ersticke als ich mit einem Finger seinen Hintern erobere.

Die heiße Enge lässt mich fast kommen obwohl ich den Anderen nur mit der Hand bearbeite.

Ich küsse den jungen Mann innig und plündere mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund.

„Fick mich richtig!" keucht er als ich mich kurz von ihm löse.

„Dann dreh dich um." stöhne ich zurück und warte gar nicht darauf das er sich schon ganz umgedreht hat sondern platziere mich gleich hinter ihm und stoße rücksichtslos in ihn.

Oh. Mein. Gott. Ist das geil.

Genussvoll werfe ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und fange an mich zu bewegen. Ich glaube das ist der beste Sex den ich bisher hatte.

Ich beuge mich nach vorne und beginne Küsse auf den Rücken des Anderen zu verteilen.

Sein Atem geht nur noch stockend und sein Stöhnen wird auch immer lauter.

Ich fasse nach vorne und streichel über seinen Schwanz.

Mit einem Schrei kommt er hart.

Davon mitgerissen beiße ich in seine Schulter und spritze mein Sperma tief in ihn.

Schwer atmend breche ich über ihm zusammen. Erst nach einer kleinen Weile schaffe ich es, mich neben ihn zu rollen.

Er schaut mich noch einmal kurz an und schläft dann ein. Ich kann nicht wiederstehen und begebe mich in Morpheus Arme.

Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlage bin ich wieder nüchtern. Die Sonne scheint ungehindert ins Zimmer und blendet mich.

Der junge Mann liegt, immer noch schlafend, neben mir.

Ich setze mich auf und schaue in sein Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und er sieht viel jünger aus als gestern Abend.

Oh man. Hoffentlich hab ich nicht einen Minderjährigen erwischt.

Ich schüttel den Kopf. Selbst wenn. Er hat es doch auch gewollt und es ist verdammt geil gewesen.

Vorsichtig streiche ich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er ist echt verdammt hübsch.

Vielleicht seh ich in ja mal wieder?

Ich glaube selbst nicht dran. Doch…

Normalerweise packe ich, wenn nicht direkt nach dem Sex, sofort am nächsten Morgen meine Sachen doch diesmal möchte ich gar nicht gehen.

Ich schätze ich habe gefallen an dem jungen Mann gefunden. An diesem verboten sexy Grinsen, den tiefen, grünen Augen.

Er kommt mir ein wenig bekannt vor aber ich weiß nicht an wen er mich erinnert.

Ich schaue auf den Wecker der auf seinem Nachtschrank steht und erschrecke. So spät ist es schon?

Ich muss dringend zurück.

Ich springe auf und sammle meine Sachen zusammen, was etwas länger dauert da ich einmal durch die ganze Wohnung muss.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes erscheinen vor mir ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder.

Schnell kritzel ich eine kleine Notiz wo er mich heute Abend finden wird, in der Hoffnung, dass er dieser Einladung nachkommt. Dazu lege ich noch eine schwarze Feder und verschwinde dann aus der Wohnung. In einer kleinen Seitengasse appariere ich zurück in meine Basis.

Langsam wache ich auf. Was für ein Traum.

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt…

Ich schüttel meinen Kopf und verschwinde ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche ist jetzt genau das was ich brauche.

Ich bleibe kurz vor Potters Tür stehen als ich glaube ein Geräusch gehört zu haben doch ich schüttel den Kopf.

Selbst wenn. Ich kann da jetzt schlecht mit einer Latte rein.

Ich beeile mich auf dem restlichen Weg damit mich auch ja keiner sieht.

Auf dem Rückweg bin ich mir sicher ein Wimmern gehört zu haben. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Zimmertür uns trete ein.

Zitternd liegt der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Bett. Zusammen gerollt zu einer Kugel versteckt er sich unter seiner Decke und schluchzt leise.

Leise gehe ich auf ihn zu und ziehe die Decke beiseite.

Tränen laufen seine Wanen hinab und sein Gesicht ist zu einer Grimasse verzerrt.

Ich setze mich auf den Rand seiner Matratze und beginne sanft über seine Wange zu streicheln.

Immer noch plagen ihn Alpträume.

Ich seufze leise und lächel sanft als er sich langsam beruhigt.

Nach einer Weile wacht er auf und schaut mich fragend an.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich hab bemerkt, dass du schlecht schläfst." antworte ich murmelnd, höre aber nicht auf sanft über seine Haut zu streichen.

Sehnsucht macht sich schon wieder in mir breit und auch die leise Hoffnung, dass vielleicht auch alles besser wird, doch sein kalter Blick reißt mich aus diesem Wunschdenken.

„Denkst du etwa, dass du alles wieder gut machen kannst?" fragt er mich und ein eiskalter Schauer fährt meinen Rücken hinab.

„Nein." antworte ich leise und ziehe meine Hand zurück.

Ich wusste es. Es wird nie wieder so werden wie es gewesen ist.

-6. Kapitel Ende-


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel: you know you've got everybody fooled

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

Evanescence-Everybody's fool

Sanfte Finger reißen mich aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„Trotzdem danke." murmelt Potter leise und sein Gesicht kommt meinem langsam näher. Als ich seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüre bricht Panik in mir aus.

Ich zucke zurück und nehme Abstand ein.

Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er mich so schwach macht.

„Manchmal frage ich mich warum es nicht geklappt hat…" murmelt der Schwarzhaarige leise und mustert mich aufmerksam.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaue ihn böse an, während Wut in mir hochsteigt.

„DU fragst MICH warum es nicht geklappt hat? Du kleines…" Ich schlucke eine Beleidigung hinunter. Es würde mich nicht weiterbringen.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe.

Ich hasse es wenn ich ihm helfen will und er einfach alles ausschlägt.

Ich werfe ihm einen letzten kalten Blick zu und verschwinde dann in mein Zimmer. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch ein wenig schlafen.

Tja. Da habe ich zu viel gehofft. Ich kann natürlich kann ich nicht einschlafen.

Wie auch. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem immer noch auf meiner Haut und ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben wirklich.

Ich beobachte vom Bett aus wie die Sonne aufgeht.

Das Leben kann so beschissen sein.

Während ich in Selbstmitleid versinke bemerke ich nicht wie jemand an meine Tür klopft und eintritt.

Erst als sich die Matratze neben mir senkt blicke ich erschrocken auf.

Die Lovegood schaut mich verträumt lächelnd an.

„Guten morgen. Ich dachte mal ich schauen nach ihnen." murmelt sie und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht im Kissen.

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" fauche ich in mein Kissen und sie lacht leise.

„Ich habe schon mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet. Mal ganz ehrlich. Was ist zwischen ihnen und Harry passiert. Er hat noch nie von einem Mr. Hunt erzählt und plötzlich wohnen sie bei ihm. Finden sie das nicht ein wenig merkwürdig?"

Ich schaue sie verwirrt an.

„Potter wird schon seine Gründe haben warum er nicht von mir erzählt hat. Aber da fragen sie im Moment den Falschen Ms. Lovegood."

„Vielleicht hat er ja nicht von dir erzählt weil du es ihm verboten hast Voldemort." Sie beugt sich zu mir runter und ihre Augen verengen sich gefährlich. Nichts ist mehr übrig von dem verträumten Ausdruck vorher.

„Woher..?"

„Es ist einfach zu offensichtlich. Außerdem hat er mir damals von eurer Beziehung erzählt. Wenn man das Beziehung nennen darf."

Ich setze mich auf und funkel sie an.

„Nichts gibt dir das Recht über mich und die Beziehung zu urteilen. Gar nichts." knurre ich und greife nach meinem Zauberstab.

„Wenn du nicht wieder in Azkaban landen willst dann solltest du jetzt lieber lassen." Plötzlich lächelt sie mich wieder an.

„Ich urteile nicht über eure damalige Beziehung. Ich habe nur meine eigene Meinung dazu. Also…

Was ist jetzt zwischen dir und Harry?"

„Gar nichts." Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und hoffe, dass sie nun endlich verschwindet.

Ich muss mir überlegen wie ich sie loswerde. Töten kann ich sie nicht und wenn ich ihr Gedächtnis verändere würde Potter es sofort bemerken.

Jedes weitere Wort von Lovegood bekomme ich schon gar nicht mehr mit.

Nach einer Weile gibt sie auf und verschwindet aus meinem Zimmer.

Leise und mit vorsichtigen Schritten gehe ich nach unten in die Küche.

Ich will nicht, dass mich irgendjemand bemerkt. Weder Potter noch die Lovegood.

Beide gehen mir einfach total auf die Nerven. Potter mit seinem ewigen Schweigen und den bösen Blicken, die er mir zuwirft wenn ich in der Nähe bin und Lovegood, die die ganze Zeit versucht zwischen uns zu schlichten.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht leicht und versuche die Tür zur Küche so leise wie möglich zu öffnen, was nicht so einfach ist, weil das Ding schrecklich laut quietscht.

Schnell schließe ich sie hinter mir nachdem ich eingetreten bin.

Ich hätte auch einfach einen Stummzauber über mich und die Tür legen können, fällt mir ein und ich schüttel meinen Kopf.

Seit wann benutze ich meine Magie so wenig. Früher habe ich keinen Finger krumm gemacht außer um den Zauberstab zu bewegen.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich es nicht mehr gewohnt.

Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank und schaue ob irgendetwas da ist auf das ich Appetit habe, man weiß ja nie.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so beschissen hier wird wäre ich nie mitgekommen.

Aber einen kleinen Triumph hatte ich ja schon.

Potter hat zugegeben, dass ich im Recht damals war. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass der alte Spinner nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Nicht das ich damals besser gewesen wäre aber ich habe ja immer reinen Tisch gemacht. Zwar hat es den meisten Menschen nicht geschmeckt aber es hätte ihnen noch weniger gefallen wenn sie gewusst hätten wie Dumbles in Wirklichkeit ist.

Versunken hocke ich vor dem Kühlschrank und schaue hinein, ohne irgendwas zu fixieren.

„Wenn du nichts möchtest dann mach die Tür wieder zu." werde ich plötzlich angeknurrt und ich schaue erschrocken über meine Schulter. Potter steht hinter mir und funkelt mich böse an. Schulterzuckend stehe ich auf und mache was er gesagt hat.

„Wenn es dir jetzt besser geht." murmle ich und will an ihm vorbei gehen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du warst doch früher nicht so unterwürfig." fragt er mich plötzlich und ich halte, mit der Türklinke in der Hand, inne.

„Was meinst du?" Ich schaue ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Worauf will er denn jetzt hinaus?

„Du bist noch nicht einmal abgehauen und hast auch noch nicht einmal versucht mich zu verhexen. Du hast sogar die Kühlschranktür zu gemacht. Früher hättest du sie einfach offen stehen lassen. Was ist los? Azkaban kann dich schlecht so krass verändert haben." Warum klingt er so angriffslustig?

Ich drehe mich nun vollends um und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür.

„Jetzt passt es dir nicht mal das ich versuche mich zu bessern. Kann man dir überhaupt was recht machen?" sage ich mit ruhiger Stimme und beobachte ihn weiter. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe rum und schaut mich fast schon erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast erwartet das ich genau wie früher werde und kommst jetzt nicht damit klar, dass ich auch irgendwie normal sein kann." murmel ich als ich endlich verstehe was in ihm vor sich geht.

Sein rechtes Auge zuckt leicht und ich bemerke, dass ich genau ins Schwarze getroffen habe.

„Normal ist anders." antwortet er leise und weicht meinem Blick aus.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu bis ich direkt vor ihm stehe.

„Wünscht du dir etwa das ich genauso bin wie vorher?" flüstere ich und hebe mit Daumen und Zeigefinger sein Gesicht an.

„Nein. Und Ja. Dann hätte ich weniger Grund mich schlecht zu fühlen." faucht er und reißt sich von mir los und nimmt wieder Abstand zu mir. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen und folge ihm.

Er macht einen Schritt zurück und ich einen vor.

Einer zurück.

Einer vor.

Einer zurück.

Einer vor.

Dann kommt die Wand.

Er weiß, dass er mir nicht mehr entkommen kann.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich ja gar nicht verändert. Vielleicht bin ich immer noch derselbe und spiele dir nur vor ich wäre ein Anderer geworden." sage ich leise und mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Geh. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." keucht Potter nun und stemmt seine Hände gegen meine Brust. Doch ich war ihm schon immer körperlich überlegen.

Ich sehe die Panik in seinen Augen und lasse mich von dieser inneren Befriedigung erfassen.

Dann lasse ich ihn los, drehe mich um und will gehen.

„Noch so ein Ding und du wanderst wieder nach Azkaban." knurrt er plötzlich und ich kann ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Ich appariere das kurze Stück wieder zurück zu ihm und grinse ihn eiskalt an.

„Ich will sehen wie du mich kriegst."

Seine Miene verhärtet sich und seine Augen funkeln mich wieder an.

„Ich nehme alles zurück. Du bist immer noch das gleiche Arschloch. Ich frage mich immer wieder was ich mal an dir gefunden habe." faucht er leise und ich sehe an seinem Blick das er es ganz genau weiß.

Innerlich zucke ich bei seinen Worten zusammen.

Schweigend drehe ich mich um und verlasse endgültig den Raum.

Ich rausche nach oben und knalle die Tür hinter mir zu.

Lovegood ist zum Glück heute Morgen gegangen.

-7. Kapitel Ende-


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel: You forgot me long ago.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Evanescence-Missing

„Liebst du mich wirklich?" Ich schaue verwirrt von meinen Unterlagen auf. Was soll denn die Frage jetzt schon wieder?

„Natürlich." sage ich und wende mich wieder den Pergamenten auf meinem Schreibtisch zu.

„Tom. Kannst du mir dabei nicht mal in die Augen sehen?"

Es scheint dir ernst zu sein.

Ich blicke wieder auf und schaue in deine wunderschönen Augen. Ich lächle sanft und strecke einen Arm nach dir aus um dir zu bedeuten, dass du zu mir kommen sollst.

Zögerlich kommst du näher und setzt dich auf meinen Schoß.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich. Wärst du sonst hier?" murmle ich und küsse dich sanft.

Auch du kannst ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Gut zu hören."

„Warum fragst du mich das?" flüstere ich und streiche sanft über deine Wange.

„Du bist im Moment so viel beschäftigt und redest fast nicht mehr mit mir." antwortest du leise und schaust mich nun traurig an.

„Tut mir leid aber die Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von allein." erkläre ich und versiegel wieder deinen Mund mit meinem. Ich werde mir wieder mehr Zeit für dich nehmen, wenn wir uns schon mal sehen. Ich umarme dich fest und vergrabe mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge. Du riechst so unvergleichlich gut.

Ich will nicht aufwachen. Zu schön ist dieser Traum der mich weit weg in bessere Tage zurück führt.

Genervt öffne ich die Augen und frage mich was mich geweckt hat. Ich kann keinen Grund erblicken außer das die Sonne volle Kanne in mein Zimmer scheint.

Ich krause die Augenbrauen und drehe mich auf die andere Seite. Ich will wieder einschlafen.

Schmollend wie ein kleines Kind knautsche ich mein Kissen zusammen und vergrabe mein Gesicht darin.

Ich will weiter schlafen doch ich kann nicht.

Grummelnd befreie ich mich aus den Laken, zumindest versuche ich es denn ich habe mich total in den Dingern verheddert.

Mit einem lauten Knallen falle ich aus dem Bett auf den Holzfußboden.

Stöhnend rolle ich mich auf den Rücken und höre wie die Tür aufgerissen wird.

„Was zur Hölle…" Ich schaue mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Potter hoch, dessen Mundwinkel schon verdächtig anfangen zu zucken.

„Jetzt lach schon." murmel ich und versuche mich aufzurappeln.

Sein schallendes Gelächter nimmt den ganzen Raum ein und ich habe das Gefühl das ich 7 Jahre in die Vergangenheit katapultiert werde.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und reibe die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf.

Immer noch kichernd reicht er mir seine Hand um mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Nein, du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert." Ich übergehe diese kleine Anspielung auf gestern und schaue ihn leicht grinsend an.

„Wir sollten aufhören uns immer anzugiften. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Da können wir jetzt auch nichts dran ändern."

Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. Solch weise Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Du hast dich verändert. Du bist nicht mehr derselbe Hitzkopf wie früher." murmel ich leise und gehe wieder auf ihn zu.

„Oh, doch. Ich lass es mir nur nicht mehr so anmerken." grinst er und ich sehe wieder denselben verschmitzten Jungen vor mir stehen den ich damals gekannt habe.

Ich streichel sanft über seine Wange und genieße die Berührung.

Nur mit eisernem Willen kann ich mich von ihm losreißen und gehe zwei Schritte zurück. Er sieht ziemlich enttäuscht aus.

Plötzlich taucht eine weiße Gestalt auf. Es ist ein Otter.

Er öffnete das maul und eine klare Frauenstimme spricht zu uns.

„Harry. Dumbledore taucht in 2 Minuten mit 6 bewaffneten Auroren bei dir auf. Du musst da weg."

Wir beide schauen uns erschrocken an.

„Fuck." Ich finde diesen Kommentar äußerst passend.

„Los, los, los." sagt er hektisch und mit einem kleinen Schlenker meines Zauberstabes bin ich angezogen und alle meine Sachen verschwinden in einem Rucksack. Seiner fliegt gerade aus dem Nebenzimmer herein.

Er greift nach meiner Hand und ehe ich mich versehe apparieren wir auch schon.

Hart schlage ich auf dem Boden auf und ruder mit meinen Armen damit ich das Gleichgewicht nicht verliere.

Potter schaut sich verwirrt um, während er sich vom Boden aufrappelt.

Ich helfe ihm auf und ziehe ihn an mich.

Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen und für mich scheint eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen ehe er sich von mir entfernt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wo wir sind. Ich bin einfach appariert." murmelt er leicht verlegen und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso sind wir jetzt so überstürzt los?" frage ich auch wenn ich es mir schon denken kann.

„Ich schätze mal das Dumbles nichts Gutes im Sinn hat, wenn er schon mit bewaffneten Männern vor meine Haustür auftaucht. Und er kann ein und ausgehen wie er möchte denn ich habe ihm gesagt wo er mich findet. Da bringt auch der Fidelius-Zauber nichts mehr."

Ich nicke verstehend. Ich wusste es.

Ich schaue mich um und die Umgebung kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor.

Hier hat mein Vater gelebt. Bevor er mit meiner Mutter fortgegangen ist, wenn auch nicht freiwillig.

Er schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Was ist los?" fragt er nachdem ich eine ganze Weile einfach nur stocksteif dastehe und die Mauer n der Villa anstarre.

„Wir sind in Little Hangleton." murmel ich und meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

Ich war das letzte Mal mit 17 hier. Trotzdem hat sich fast nichts verändert.

Natürlich, das Haus ist jetzt total mit Efeu überwuchert und der Garten total verwildert aber es ist doch unverkennbar das Haus von Tom Riddle Senior.

„Oh." ist sein Kommentar dazu.

Vorsichtig greift er nach meiner Hand uns umschließt sie mit seiner.

„Mal schauen ob man darin mal ein paar Nächte überleben kann." murmelt er und macht ein paar Schritte darauf zu.

Ich bleibe stehen und starre ihn schockiert an.

„Es ist nur ein Haus, jetzt bleib mal ganz entspannt. Da wartet niemand um dich umzubringen." grinst er schwach. Innerlich gebe ich mir einen Ruck und folge ihm.

Ich fühle mich plötzlich wieder wie der 17 jährige Junge der auf dem Weg ist seinen Vater zu töten.

Meine Hände zittern leicht.

Ich verstehe meine Reaktion nicht.

Wie Ha…Potter schon gesagt hat, es ist nur ein Haus.

Zentimeterdicker Staub bedeckt alles. Nachdenklich gehe ich durch die einzelnen Räume.

Ich bin doch zwischendurch mal hier gewesen. Damals, als ich meine Wiederauferstehung geplant habe. Zusammen mit Wurmschwanz.

Ich betrete den Salon. Zumindest das ist dieses Zimmer mal gewesen.

Auf dem Kaminsims stehen immer noch Fotos. Vorsichtig gehe ich darauf zu und nehme sie in die Hand. Mit meinem Daumen wische ich den Dreck vom Deckglas und schaue die Menschen an.

Es ist mein Vater mit seinen Eltern und seiner Frau im Arm.

Ich verziehe mein Gesicht und lasse es einfach fallen. Sie haben bekommen was sie verdienen.

_Das Klirren des zersprungenen Glases klingt gedämpft und dumpf durch den Staub._

_Nicht weiter interessiert drehe ich mich um und verlasse den Raum._

„_Mit ein bisschen Arbeit lässt es sich hier erst mal eine Weile aushalten." Ich schaue Har…POTTER(!) verwirrt an. Der kommt gerade die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk herunter und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers Staub aus dem Gesicht._

„_Warum sollten wir hier bleiben?" frage ich und krause meine Augenbrauen._

„_Fällt dir was besseres ein?" faucht er zurück und ich merke, dass die Luft um uns kühler wird. Wie immer wenn wir uns streiten oder uns gestritten haben._

_Ich denke einen kurzen Moment nach._

„_Eigentlich schon aber ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir noch ein paar Orte in der Hinterhand haben, damit wir uns immer in Bewegung halten können. Ich denke mal das Dumbledore weiter nach dir suchen wird." sage ich und schaue mich weiter um._

_Er schaut mich erstaunt an._

„_Was? Es ist ja nun nicht so das ich dir noch nie zu gestimmt habe." murmel ich und gehe nun selber ins obere Stockwerk._

_Die Tür zu dem Raum am Ende des Ganges, den ich vor neun Jahren „bewohnt" habe steht immer noch auf und es sieht alles aus wie ich es hinterlassen habe. Davon abgesehen das statt einer Leiche nun nur noch ein Skelett am Boden liegt. Niemand scheint den altem Mann vermisst zu haben den ich getötet habe._

„_Musste das damals wirklich sein? All diese sinnlosen Morde?" werde ich plötzlich gefragt. Ich schaue Ha… P.O.T.T.E.R. über meine Schulter hinweg an._

„_Ja." sage ich kalt und gehe den Gang entlang und werfe einen kurzen Blick in jedes Zimmer._

_Keine Anzeichen das irgendjemand in letzter Zeit hier oben gewesen ist._

_Ich höre ein kellertiefes Seufzen._

„_Meinst du Dumbledore hat herausgefunden, dass ich dich aus Azkaban befreit habe?" fragt Potter mich plötzlich und ich wundere mich, dass er auf einmal so nahe bei mir steht. Er muss mir gefolgt sein._

_"Ich weiß es nicht. Wie sollte er es rausgefunden haben?" Die Frage ist eher an mich selbst gerichtet als an Potter._

_Nachdenklich schaue ich aus einem Fenster runter in den verwilderten Garten. ich sehe ein kleines Häuschen. Da muss der alte Mann drin gelebt haben. Ich glaube er war Gärtner. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher._

_Ist ja auch egal._

„_Er hat leider seine Mittel und Wege." antwortet Potter leise._

_Ich seufze und drehe mich wieder zu ihm um. Wir werden wohl eine Weile hier bleiben._

_Mittlerweile ist es Abend. Wir sind runter ins Dorf gegangen und haben was zu Essen gekauft. Zum Glück hat Potter etwas Geld mitgehabt._

_Wir haben Feuer beschwört das kein Holz braucht und das brennt nun munter im Kamin. Wir sitzen in dem Raum in dem ich mich damals aufgehalten habe._

_Schweigen füllt den Raum aus während wir essen. Neben dem Sessel und dem Kamin befinden sich hier noch eine Couch und ein Bett._

_Die Frage die hier noch offen steht ist wer im Bett schläft und wer auf der Couch._

„_Ich schlaf auf der Couch." murmelt Potter plötzlich und ich schaue ihn erstaunt an. Kann er Gedankenlesen oder was?_

„_ok." antworte ich und zucke mit den Schultern._

„_Lass uns schlafen gehen." _

_Wir haben das Zimmer schon vollständig vom Staub entfernt und das Bett ist neu bezogen. Es riecht trotzdem noch ein bisschen muffelig._

_Ich rümpfe die Nase und ziehe meinen Umhang aus._

_Nachdem ich mich bis auf mein Hemd und meine Shorts ausgezogen habe greife ich noch in meinen Rucksack und hole ein Buch raus._

_Ich lege mich ins Bett und beginn zu lesen. Zumindest will ich das Potter glauben machen. Ich beobachte ihn dabei wie er sich umzieht._

_Wie früher schon bin ich von seinem Körper fasziniert. So schmal und zierlich und trotzdem birgt er soviel Energie. Ich versuche mich wieder auf mein Buch zu konzentrieren doch ich schaffe es nicht. Ich schaue immer wieder zu ihm rüber._

_Potter steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und zieht sich gerade sein T-Shirt aus._

_Ich schlucke schwer und mache die Augen zu. Doch das Bild scheint sich auf meiner Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben. Ich lege mein Buch beiseite und ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf._

_Schlafen wäre jetzt echt gut._

_Ich rolle mich zusammen und versuche mich krampfhaft abzulenken._

_Bei Slytherins rosa Badelatschen. Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach kaltlassen?_

_Plötzlich wird meine Decke zurück gezogen und ich öffne ein Auge. Potter schaut mich besorgt an._

„_Was ist los?" fragt er mich besorgt._

_Ich zucke mit den Schultern und ziehe mir wieder die Decke über den Kopf._

_Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen. Die Matratze neben mir senkt sich. Er scheint sich gesetzt zu haben._

„_Was ist dein Problem?" Seine Stimme klingt deutlich genervter._

_Ich seufze stumm._

_Schnell werfe ich die Decke beiseite und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Er zuckt zusammen und versteift sich._

„_Du bist mein Problem." murmel ich mit rauer Stimme und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Ich spüre seine Gänsehaut._

„_Du bist mein verdammtes Problem. Seit sechs verdammten Jahren willst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen." knurre ich fast schon und verstärke meinen Griff um ihn als er anfängt sich zu wehren._

„_Warum gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?"_

„_Lass…mich…los!" faucht er und drückt mich von sich._

_Ich lasse mich wieder nach hinten fallen und warte darauf, dass der Schmerz einsetzt. Und das tut er._

_Mein Herz scheint ein paar Schläge auszusetzen und mein Magen krampft sich zusammen._

„_Vergiss es einfach." murmel ich und ziehe mir die Decke wieder über den Kopf._

_Damit habe ich jetzt wahrscheinlich alles kaputt gemacht._

„_Tom… bitte…"_

„_Vergiss. Es. Einfach." sage ich nun etwas bestimmter und drehe ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu._

_Er seufzt leise und entfernt sich von meinem Bett._

_Ich liege lange wach und denke nach. Gleichzeitig versuche ich mich zu verhalten als würde ich schlafen. Potter soll nicht mitbekommen das ich es nicht tue._

_Doch sein Verhalten lässt mich stutzig werden. Entweder hat er schon wieder Alpträume oder er ist auch noch wach._

_Innerlich zucke ich mit den Schultern und drehe mich wieder langsam um._

_Nachdenkluch sitze ich in einem kleinen Cafe und warte auf den jungen Mann, den ich gestern aufgegabelt habe._

_Ich frage mich ob er kommen wird._

_Leicht nervös rühre ich in meinem Tee._

_Warum zur Hölle will ich ihn unbedingt wiedersehen?_

_Sonst bin ich doch auch nicht so… So kindisch._

_Vorher ist es mir herzlich egal gewesen was meine Betthäschen später noch gemacht haben. Zum Glück bin ich bis heute keinem wiederbegegnet._

_Plötzlich wird der Stuhl mir gegenüber zurück gezogen und ich schaue lächelnd auf._

_Doch es ist nicht die erwartete Person._

„_Hi." haucht eine junge Frau atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen._

„_Guten Tag." antworte ich kalt und wende meinen Blick wieder ab._

_Uninteressant. Klar, das Mädchen ist hübsch mit ihren dunklen Haaren und großen, strahlenden Augen._

„_Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin's… Maria." sagt sie aufgeregt und ich schaue sie nachdenklich an. Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern. Sie muss wohl eine der besagten Bettgeschichten sein._

_Aber das kann ich ihr schlecht erzählen. So wie ich sie einschätze würde sie mir dann eine Szene machen._

_Plötzlich wird mein Kopf zur Seite gezogen und ein sanfter Kuss auf meine Lippen gehaucht. Ich schaue erschrocken und verwirrt in funkelnde, grüne Augen._

„_Hi, Schatz. Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist aber ich stand im Stau fest." sagt der junge Mann mit einem sanften lächeln._

_So desinteressiert wie möglich wende ich mich wieder der Dame zu die uns beide mit großen Augen anstarrt._

„_Tut mir leid aber sie müssen mich verwechselt haben." sage ich und bedeute ihr mit einer Geste den Stuhl zu verlassen._

_Ihre Miene wird angewidert und mit hoher Stimme fängt sie schon fast an zu keifen._

„_Ja, ich glaube auch." Mit diesen Worten rauscht sie aus dem Cafe._

_Ich seufze leise und trinke einen Schluck Tee._

„_Wie wäre es denn mal mit einem ‚Danke'?" fragt der Andere, setzt sich und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare._

_Ich schlucke schwer und meine Stimme klingt seltsam rau._

„_Danke." Ich schaue ihn mir genauer an._

_Grüne Augen, schwarze Haare, nicht sonderlich unbekannt._

_Doch erst jetzt fällt mir seine leicht gebräunte Haut auf und eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Sie ist blitzför…mig._

_Oh. Scheiße._

„_Gern geschehen, Tom Riddle."_

_OH. SCHEIßE!!_

_Vor mir sitzt Harry Potter._

_Grinst mich verdammt sexy an._

_Und ich bin schon wieder geil auf ihn._

„_Ich hab dich gestern schon erkannt." murmelt er und ich versuche die Fassung zu bewahren._

„_Und es hat mich nicht interessiert. Du warst so seltsam nett und ich hab auch ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mich wieder sehen willst." flüstert er zum Schluss und schaut verlegen auf den Tisch._

_Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben, fasse über den Tisch und schließe meine Finger um sein Kinn._

_Sanft drücke ich sein Gesicht nach oben damit er mich ansehen muss._

„_Ach fuck." murmel ich und drücke meine Lippen auf seine._

_Ich beobachte ihn ganz genau. Zuerst schaut er mich erschrocken an, doch dann schließt er seine Augen und genießt den Kuss._

_Ein Räuspern bringt uns dazu uns zu trennen._

„_Entschuldigen sie bitte aber einige Gäste haben sich über sie beschwert. Bitte verlassen sie unser Lokal." Ich schaue den älteren Mann an, der neben unserem Tisch steht und uns mit unverhohlenem Ekel anschaut._

_Ich schnaube und stehe auf. Zärtlich umfasse ich Potters… nein… Harrys Hand und wir verlassen das Cafe._

„_Ähm…" fängt er zögerlich an doch ich unterbreche ihn._

„_Sei still. Ich bin im Moment genauso verwirrt wie du." sage ich, „Zu dir?" frage ich nach und er nickt stumm._

_Schweigend sitzen wir uns gegenüber. Keiner von uns beiden weiß so wirklich was er sagen soll._

„_Was ist das jetzt? Also das zwischen uns?" fragst du mich nach einer kleinen Weile und schaust mich schüchtern an._

_Ich kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken._

„_Was wäre dir denn am liebsten?" frage ich zurück._

„_Ach keine Ahnung mir geht das alles gerade viel zu schnell. Ich mein. Gestern bin ich mit dem Mann der mich töten will ins Bett gestiegen, hatte mit ihm mein erstes mal und heute sitzen wir hier…"_

„_Moment mal. Moment mal. Was hast du gerade gesagt?" frage ich erschrocken nach und du schenkst mir einen verwirrten Blick._

„_Wir hatten gestern Sex?"_

„_Nein, nein…Das danach."_

„_Das ich noch Jungfrau war?"_

_Erst jetzt dringt die Bedeutung dieser Worte erst so richtig in mein Hirn vor._

„_Und du wusstest da schon wer ich bin?" Ich kann es nicht glauben._

„_Ja aber ich glaube ich war zu betrunken als das es mich hätte stören können." murmelst du und stehst auf um auf und ab zu laufen._

_Ich schaue dir fassungslos dabei zu._

„_Und weiß du was das größte Problem ist?" Frustriert lässt du dich neben mich auf die Couch fallen und lehnst deinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Gedankenlos streiche ich durch deine weichen Haare._

„_Ich hab mich auch noch in dich verliebt."_

_Ich rücke ein Stück von dir weg und umfasse dein Gesicht mit meinen Händen._

„_Ich bin kein Mensch der sich selbst belügt…" flüstere ich und küsse dich zärtlich._

_Innerhalb einer Nacht hast du meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und, verdammt nochmal, es fühlt sich so richtig an._

_Deine Hände legen sich auf meine Brust und du erwiderst meinen Kuss hungrig._

„_Ich glaube ich liebe dich auch." murmel ich und verschließe deine Lippen wieder._

_Es kommt zwar total plötzlich und unerwartet aber ich glaube sowas kann man Liebe auf den ersten Blick nennen. Auch wenn es eigentlich auf den zweiten Blick war._

_Müde schlage ich meine Augen wieder auf und schaue mich verwirrt um. Alles um mich herum ist dunkel doch ein warmer Körper liegt neben mir und Arme haben sich beruhigend um mich geschlungen._

_Was zur Hölle ist hier los?_

„_Potter?" frage ich leise und versuche mich aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien._

_Er gibt nur ein leises Murmeln von sich und seine Umarmung verstärkt sich noch._

_Ich bin doch kein Kuscheltier. Warum liegt er eigentlich mit im Bett? Vorsichtig reib eich mir die Augen und bemerke das mein Gesicht schon wieder klatschnass ist. Ich habe schon wieder im Schlaf angefangen zu weinen._

_Mist._

_Und Potter hat es auch noch bemerkt._

_Peinlich._

_Auf einmal lässt er mich los und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu mir. Wieder höre ich ihn irgendetwas sagen, doch ich kann nicht verstehen was. Er redet also immer noch im Schlaf. Wie niedlich._

_Meine Augen gewöhnen sich langsam so richtig an die Dunkelheit und ich betrachte nachdenklich seinen Rücken._

_Wieder überkommt mich dieser seltsame Beschützerinstinkt und diesmal schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. ich will wenigstens ein wenig seine Nähe auskosten._

_Mit diesem Gedanken schlafe ich wieder ein. Diesmal zum Glück traumlos._

_Als ich die Augen wieder öffne sehe ich erst mal nur Schwarz. Verdutzt hebe ich den Kopf an._

_Ich liege auf dem Rücken und hatte mein Gesicht immer noch in seinen Haaren vergraben. Potter hat sich während der Nacht zu mir gedreht und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt. Seine Hand liegt auf meiner Brust und ein leichtes Lächeln ziert sein Gesicht._

_Wie lange ist es jetzt her das ich ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen habe?_

_Ich weiß es nicht aber es liegt schon eine ganze Weile her._

_ich genieße diesen Augenblick und lasse meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen._

_Nichts hat sich verändert. Warum sollte es auch?_

_Ich kann nicht widerstehen und streiche zärtlich über sein Gesicht._

Ende-

So jetz ist aber Ende im Gelände….Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen

bis zum nächsten Mal

byebye

Lost


	9. Chapter 9

_:_ Make my heart a better place

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

_Within Temptation-All I need_

_Nachdenklich betrachte ich die fünf jungen Leute vor mir._

_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle. __**Na herrlich. **__Sie sind alle so unerfahren. Ich unterdrücke einen genervten Seufzer und reibe mir kurz in den Augen._

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wie soll ich denn mit denen irgendetwas hinkriegen?_

„_Wisst ihr von weiteren Todessern die noch frei sind?" frage ich kalt und studiere genau ihre Gesichter. Ich würde es sofort merken wenn sie lügen_

_Der junge Malfoy ergreift als erster das Wort._

„_Mylord. Es gehen Gerüchte um das einige wenige den Auroren entkommen sind doch wir können nichts davon bestätigen." murmelt er, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Jetzt gebe ich ein frustriertes Geräusch von mir und die fünf vor mir zucken zusammen._

_Eine Zeit lang herrscht schweigen im Raum, während ich versuche eine alternative zu finden. Irgendwie müssen wir doch noch Leute finden?_

„_Ähm… Gestatten sie mir die Frage. Was macht denn Potter hier?" werde ich plötzlich von Zabini aus den Gedanken gerissen und ich funkel den jungen Mann zornig an._

„_Ich wüsste nicht das es euch irgendwie angeht aber egal. Er hat mich aus Azkaban befreit."_

_Ich schenke dem Schwarzhaarigen neben mir nicht einen Blick und beobachte weiter die fünf vor mir die sich verwundert anschauen._

_Ja. Niemand würde je daran denken das mich der Mann, der mich hinter Gitter gebracht, je wieder frei lassen würde._

„_Ihr könnt nun gehen. Wenn ich neue Informationen habe werde ich sie euch zukommen lassen. Und ihr versucht rauszufinden ob noch einige Anhänger frei unterwegs sind. Wir brauchen jeden Mann." knurre ich und setze mich auf einen Stuhl. Nachdenklich fahre ich mir durch die Haare und blicke gedankenversunken auf die sich schließende Tür._

_Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich blicke verwirrt auf._

„_Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich mich mit Hermine in Verbindung setzen werde. Wir können im Moment jeden gebrauchen." murmelt er und ich funkel ihn wütend an._

„_Natürlich und zwei Stunden später hat sie mich erkannt und haut dann wieder ab." Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. _

„_Deswegen schreibe ich ja auch erst Hermine. Sie wird es verstehen. Zumindest hoffe ich es. Wenn nicht dann müssen wir ihr Gedächtnis löschen und ich muss es alleine versuchen."_

_Ich knurre leise und senke meinen Blick wieder auf den Boden._

_Wie ich es hasse. Ich fühle mich so verdammt hilflos. Nichts ist von meiner einstigen Macht übrig geblieben als fünf Anhänger von denen ich weiß und noch ein paar vereinzelten die noch irgendwo rumlaufen, von denen aber keiner weiß wo sie stecken oder ob die Gerüchte überhaupt wahr sind._

_Und dann kommt auch noch Potter und ist der Meinung, dass er mich aufmuntern muss._

_Ich könnte kotzen. Wie ich es hasse._

„_Warum hast du mich nicht einfach in Azkaban gelassen. Oder macht es dir Spaß mir unter die Nase zu reiben das ich einfach nichts mehr bin." fauche ich und springe auf._

_Potter schaut mich erschrocken an und Unverständnis zeichnet sich deutlich in seinen Augen ab._

„_Verschwinde einfach. Du kannst das Zimmer haben das du sonst auch immer bezogen hast." sage ich kalt und verschwinde in die Bibliothek._

_Ich muss jetzt in Ruhe nachdenken und das kann man da einfach am besten._

_Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Mir fehlen im Moment die Anhänger um Dumbledore stürzen zu können._

_Natürlich wären im Moment viele Menschen dazu bereit sich einem Widerstand anzuschließen, doch wenn sie heraus finden das ich das ganze mehr oder weniger organisiere, dann würden sie ganz schnell wieder weg sein._

_Ich schüttel den Kopf, während ich die Gänge entlang rausche und versuche meine Wut wieder ein wenig zu zügeln._

_Beim letzten Mal als ich mich so von meinem Zorn regieren lassen habe, ist es ziemlich übel ausgegangen. Ich muss mehr auf meine Intelligenz verlassen. Dann kommen da auch vernünftigere Sachen bei raus._

_Und mein Gehirn schlägt im Moment vor Potter zu töten. Er stört einfach nur und verdammt nochmal…Er lenkt mich einfach nur ab._

‚_Du weißt das ich deine Gedanken immer noch hören kann?' hallt plötzlich seine Stimme durch meinen Kopf und ich kneife die Augen zusammen._

_Scheiße, da war ja was. Unsere geistige Verbindung hatte ich ja total vergessen. Eigentlich normal wenn man 5 Jahre keinen Gebrauch mehr davon macht und alle glücklichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen um jeden Preis versteckt halten muss. Ich gebe ein gedankliches Knurren von mir_

‚_Also willst du mir nun die ganze Zeit total auf die Nerven gehen, oder wie?'_

_Er kichert leise in meinem Geist und ich rolle genervt die Augen._

_Ich lasse mich auf einen Sessel in der Bibliothek fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen._

_Warum kann man diese blöde Verbindung nicht schließen?_

_Es hat noch nie funktioniert. Egal wie stark man auch seine mentalen Barrieren errichtet man kommt immer in den Geist des anderen. Es sei denn man will nicht in den anderen Kopf._

_Was halt in den letzten Jahren der Fall gewesen ist._

‚_Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Wieso bist du eigentlich jetzt erst der Meinung das du mir gedanklich auf den Wecker gehen musst?'_

_Wieder dieses nervige, leicht überdrehte Kichern._

‚_Ich hatte die Verbindung auch total vergessen. Aber eben gerade war es als hättest du mir deine Gedanken entgegen geschrien und dann ist es mir wieder eingefallen. Schon merkwürdig. Als hättest du gewollt, dass ich es höre.'_

_Ich knurre und halte mir die Ohren zu. Als wenn das etwas bringen würde._

‚_Lass mich einfach allein Ich muss nachdenken.'_

‚_Dann aber bitte nicht darüber mich umzubringen.'_

‚_Jaja.'_

‚_Gut. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittag?'_

_Ich gebe keine Antwort. Warum zur Hölle benimmt sich der Bengel schon wieder so komisch. So wie…früher._

_Innerlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagend stehe ich auf und suche nach einem Buch._

_Scheiß egal was für eins. Hauptsache es lenkt mich ab._

_Ich bleibe an einem kleinen schwarzen Notizbuch hängen, das verschlissen und eigentlich völlig unauffällig zwischen anderen steht._

_Neugierig ziehe ich es raus und blätter es durch._

_Nichts Interessantes. Nur ein paar alte Zauber die ich mal erfunden habe. Sie werden mir im Moment nur leider nichts nützen._

_Plötzlich fällt ein Blatt Papier aus den Seiten und segelt zu Boden._

_Ich schaue ihm erstaunt hinter her. Es ist ein Foto._

_Ich bücke mich um es mir genauer an zu schauen. Ein Bild von Potter. Er sitzt gerade völlig gedankenverloren vor seinen Hausaufgaben, spielt mit der Feder zwischen seinen Fingern und fährt sich ständig mit der Hand durch die Haare._

_Stimmt ja. Ich hatte es aufgenommen weil ich diesen Anblick immer wieder niedlich fand._

_Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf und hoffe innerlich, dass ich nicht irgendwann ein Schleudertrauma bekomme. Das ganze rumgeschüttel kann meinem Gehirn nicht gut tun._

_Ich lasse mich wieder auf einen Sessel fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das Buch das ich haben wollte, ist völlig vergessen während mich Erinnerungen überrollen._

_Leicht lächelnd schau ich dir beim Hausaufgaben machen zu. Du grummelst genervt vor dich hin, während ich so tue als würde ich ein Buch lesen._

_Doch ich beobachte dich lieber._

_Wie du deine Haare immer mehr zerzaust und dir auf die Unterlippe beißt, die danach verführerisch rot ist und glänzt._

_Ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Du kannst so unglaublich sexy sein. Sogar wenn du es nicht willst._

_Leise stehe ich auf und gehe zu dir rüber. Vorsichtig nehme ich dir die Feder aus der Hand und du schaust mich verwirrt an._

„_Wenn du jetzt mitkommst helf ich dir nachher bei den Hausaufgaben." schnurre ich und ziehe dich hoch. Du fängst an zu lächeln und ein schelmisches Glitzern tritt in deine Augen._

„_Das hättest du auch so gemacht." sagst du mit rauer Stimme und ich ziehe dich in einen vernichtenden Kuss._

„_Ja. Und ich hätte dir auch so mit den Aufgaben geholfen." Du musst leise lachen._

_Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden öffne ich deine Robe und senke meine Lippen auf deinen Nacken._

_Du stöhnst leise auf und drängst deine Hüfte gegen meine. ich spüre wie du immer erregter wirst._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Kichernd sitzt du auf meinem Schoß während ich dich zärtlich mit deiner Feder kitzel._

_Wir sind immer noch nackt, weil wir uns nicht die Mühe gemacht haben uns wieder an zuziehen._

_Wir haben trotzdem schon die Hälfte der Aufgaben geschafft, ohne wieder übereinander herzufallen._

_Zumindest hatten wir schon Zaubertränke fertig und das hat am längsten gedauert. Snape stellt aber wirklich unmöglich Aufgaben. Deswegen sollte ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden._

_Ich schnappe nach deinen Lippen und beiße zärtlich hinein._

_Du kicherst immer noch, während du deine Hände auf meine Schultern legst um mich näher an dich ran zu ziehen._

„_Stop. Wir müssen noch die restlich…Ahh…mach weiter." versuchst du zu protestieren, doch gibst sofort auf als ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über deinen Körper streichel und dabei wie zufällig deine Brustwarzen berühre._

_Ich kann von dir einfach nicht genug bekommen._

_Nachdenklich schaue ich auf den Boden. Damals war alles noch so… perfekt._

_Wir hatten den Krieg völlig vergessen, was unser Verhängnis gewesen ist. Ich krause die Augenbrauen und stehe auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es bald Mittag gibt._

_Ist es wirklich schon so spät?_

_Ich seufze kellertief und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich bin nicht wirklich erpicht darauf mit den anderen zu essen, die wahrscheinlich schon im Salon sitzen._

_Am liebsten würde ich mich in einen dunklen Raum verkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen._

_Da diese Idee mir besser gefällt schlage ich einen anderen Weg ein und gehe in mein ehemaliges Büro._

_Sofort ziehe ich die Vorhänge zu und lasse mich auf den Stuhl hinter meinen alten Schreibtisch fallen. Alles sieht so aus wie ich es verlassen habe._

_Überall liegen Unterlagen rum und Briefe die meine Anhänger mir geschrieben haben um mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten._

_Ich hatte meine Hauselfen verboten hier irgendwas aufzuräumen also entfernten sie nur den Staub und meine dreckige Wäsche. Im Rest gibt es eine gewisse Ordnung. Auch wenn sie außer mir niemand erkennt._

_Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes verschwinden sämtliche Pergamente im Nichts. Ich möchte nicht mehr an diese ganze Weltbeherrschungsgeschichte erinnert werden. Auch wenn das hier etwas schwierig ist._

_Plötzlich wird die Tür geöffnet und Potter kommt rein._

_Er sieht mich traurig an._

„_Es ist vorbei. Jetzt mach dich deswegen nicht selber fertig." murmelt er und ich schaue ihn verständnislos an._

_Ich sollte mich nicht wegen meiner Vergangenheit fertig machen?_

_Was für Drogen hat er denn genommen, dass er denkt ich würde mich fertig machen, was ich anderen angetan habe._

_Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen._

„_Nicht wegen den Toten… Nein. Deswegen hattest du nie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber wegen anderen Dingen."_

_Ich verstehe die Andeutung sofort und krause die Augenbraue._

_Warum muss er auch wissen das ich manchmal wegen ihm…_

_Ich schüttel (heute bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal) meinen Kopf._

„_Ich habe wegen gar nichts ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du wusstest von Anfang an worauf du dich eingelassen hattest. zumindest dachte ich das immer."_

_Plötzlich kommt Potter weiter auf mich zu. Ich beobachte ihn mit Argusaugen._

„_Wenn du damals deine Ziele nicht so grausam durchgesetzt hättest wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Doch je mehr ich versucht habe dich von diesem Hass weg zu bringen, desto mehr Gewalt hast du angewendet und dann wurdest du rabiat mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte also hab ich dich verlassen." ich folge genau seinen Schritten die scheinbar ziellos durch mein Zimmer führen und mir doch stetig näher kommen._

_Er seufzt geräuschvoll._

„_Warum ist ein Neuanfang immer so schwer?" fragt er leise, es ist fast schon ein flüstern und ich höre es trotzdem._

„_Du bezeichnest das hier doch nicht etwa als Neuanfang?" lache ich fast schon und stehe nun auf._

„_Nicht als Neuanfang für uns. Aber für den Rest der Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht wird dann alles besser."_

_Jetzt steht er direkt vor mir und blickt zu mir hoch. Seine großen Augen schauen mich hoffnungsvoll an als würde er doch immer noch uns meinen. Der Drang ihn in den Arm zu nehmen übernimmt fast die Übermacht doch ich kann ihn noch mit viel Willenskraft zurückhalten._

_Ich will es nicht riskieren schon wieder von ihm an Dumbledore verraten zu werden._

_Natürlich habe ich auch wenig Rücksicht auf ihn genommen aber das was er gemacht hat ist unverzeihlich._

_Plötzlich legt er seine Hände auf meine Brust und lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter. ich versteife mich aber nicht so wie es mir lieber gewesen wäre._

_Innerlich meine Triebe verfluchend drücke ich ihn von mir weg und versuche mich zu beruhigen. ich darf mich zu lassen das mich eine so kleine Berührung so aus der Fassung bringt. So nötig habe ich es auch wieder nicht. Oder doch?_

_Er schaut mich betreten an._

„_Entschuldige. Die Macht der Gewohnheit." murmelt er und ich krause meine Augenbrauen. Stimmt so haben wir früher oft dagestanden._

_Vor allem, wenn du gerade aus den Ferien wieder gekommen bist und wir erstmal nur unser Zusammensein genießen wollten._

_Ich gebe ein leises Seufzen von mir und öffne meine Arme für ihn._

_Wir beide haben eine schwere Zeit hinter uns und damit meine ich nicht nur die letzten Tage._

_Lange stehen wir einfach nur Arm in Arm da und denken nach._

_-Kapitel 10 Ende-_


	10. Chapter 10

So ich weiß es hat lange gedauert aber hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel

Es kommen wieder ein paar mehr auf einmal um euch für die lange Wartezeit zu entschädigen….

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß….

10. Kapitel: Make my heart a better place

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

Within Temptation-All I need

Nachdenklich betrachte ich die fünf jungen Leute vor mir.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle. Na herrlich. Sie sind alle so unerfahren. Ich unterdrücke einen genervten Seufzer und reibe mir kurz in den Augen.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wie soll ich denn mit denen irgendetwas hinkriegen?

„Wisst ihr von weiteren Todessern die noch frei sind?" frage ich kalt und studiere genau ihre Gesichter. Ich würde es sofort merken wenn sie lügen

Der junge Malfoy ergreift als erster das Wort.

„Mylord. Es gehen Gerüchte um das einige wenige den Auroren entkommen sind doch wir können nichts davon bestätigen." murmelt er, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Jetzt gebe ich ein frustriertes Geräusch von mir und die fünf vor mir zucken zusammen.

Eine Zeit lang herrscht schweigen im Raum, während ich versuche eine alternative zu finden. Irgendwie müssen wir doch noch Leute finden?

„Ähm… Gestatten sie mir die Frage. Was macht denn Potter hier?" werde ich plötzlich von Zabini aus den Gedanken gerissen und ich funkel den jungen Mann zornig an.

„Ich wüsste nicht das es euch irgendwie angeht aber egal. Er hat mich aus Azkaban befreit."

Ich schenke dem Schwarzhaarigen neben mir nicht einen Blick und beobachte weiter die fünf vor mir die sich verwundert anschauen.

Ja. Niemand würde je daran denken das mich der Mann, der mich hinter Gitter gebracht, je wieder frei lassen würde.

„Ihr könnt nun gehen. Wenn ich neue Informationen habe werde ich sie euch zukommen lassen. Und ihr versucht rauszufinden ob noch einige Anhänger frei unterwegs sind. Wir brauchen jeden Mann." knurre ich und setze mich auf einen Stuhl. Nachdenklich fahre ich mir durch die Haare und blicke gedankenversunken auf die sich schließende Tür.

Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich blicke verwirrt auf.

„Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich mich mit Hermine in Verbindung setzen werde. Wir können im Moment jeden gebrauchen." murmelt er und ich funkel ihn wütend an.

„Natürlich und zwei Stunden später hat sie mich erkannt und haut dann wieder ab." Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.

„Deswegen schreibe ich ja auch erst Hermine. Sie wird es verstehen. Zumindest hoffe ich es. Wenn nicht dann müssen wir ihr Gedächtnis löschen und ich muss es alleine versuchen."

Ich knurre leise und senke meinen Blick wieder auf den Boden.

Wie ich es hasse. Ich fühle mich so verdammt hilflos. Nichts ist von meiner einstigen Macht übrig geblieben als fünf Anhänger von denen ich weiß und noch ein paar vereinzelten die noch irgendwo rumlaufen, von denen aber keiner weiß wo sie stecken oder ob die Gerüchte überhaupt wahr sind.

Und dann kommt auch noch Potter und ist der Meinung, dass er mich aufmuntern muss.

Ich könnte kotzen. Wie ich es hasse.

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach in Azkaban gelassen. Oder macht es dir Spaß mir unter die Nase zu reiben das ich einfach nichts mehr bin." fauche ich und springe auf.

Potter schaut mich erschrocken an und Unverständnis zeichnet sich deutlich in seinen Augen ab.

„Verschwinde einfach. Du kannst das Zimmer haben das du sonst auch immer bezogen hast." sage ich kalt und verschwinde in die Bibliothek.

Ich muss jetzt in Ruhe nachdenken und das kann man da einfach am besten.

Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Mir fehlen im Moment die Anhänger um Dumbledore stürzen zu können.

Natürlich wären im Moment viele Menschen dazu bereit sich einem Widerstand anzuschließen, doch wenn sie heraus finden das ich das ganze mehr oder weniger organisiere, dann würden sie ganz schnell wieder weg sein.

Ich schüttel den Kopf, während ich die Gänge entlang rausche und versuche meine Wut wieder ein wenig zu zügeln.

Beim letzten Mal als ich mich so von meinem Zorn regieren lassen habe, ist es ziemlich übel ausgegangen. Ich muss mehr auf meine Intelligenz verlassen. Dann kommen da auch vernünftigere Sachen bei raus.

Und mein Gehirn schlägt im Moment vor Potter zu töten. Er stört einfach nur und verdammt nochmal…Er lenkt mich einfach nur ab.

‚Du weißt das ich deine Gedanken immer noch hören kann?' hallt plötzlich seine Stimme durch meinen Kopf und ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

Scheiße, da war ja was. Unsere geistige Verbindung hatte ich ja total vergessen. Eigentlich normal wenn man 5 Jahre keinen Gebrauch mehr davon macht und alle glücklichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen um jeden Preis versteckt halten muss. Ich gebe ein gedankliches Knurren von mir

‚Also willst du mir nun die ganze Zeit total auf die Nerven gehen, oder wie?'

Er kichert leise in meinem Geist und ich rolle genervt die Augen.

Ich lasse mich auf einen Sessel in der Bibliothek fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Warum kann man diese blöde Verbindung nicht schließen?

Es hat noch nie funktioniert. Egal wie stark man auch seine mentalen Barrieren errichtet man kommt immer in den Geist des anderen. Es sei denn man will nicht in den anderen Kopf.

Was halt in den letzten Jahren der Fall gewesen ist.

‚Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Wieso bist du eigentlich jetzt erst der Meinung das du mir gedanklich auf den Wecker gehen musst?'

Wieder dieses nervige, leicht überdrehte Kichern.

‚Ich hatte die Verbindung auch total vergessen. Aber eben gerade war es als hättest du mir deine Gedanken entgegen geschrien und dann ist es mir wieder eingefallen. Schon merkwürdig. Als hättest du gewollt, dass ich es höre.'

Ich knurre und halte mir die Ohren zu. Als wenn das etwas bringen würde.

‚Lass mich einfach allein Ich muss nachdenken.'

‚Dann aber bitte nicht darüber mich umzubringen.'

‚Jaja.'

‚Gut. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittag?'

Ich gebe keine Antwort. Warum zur Hölle benimmt sich der Bengel schon wieder so komisch. So wie…früher.

Innerlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagend stehe ich auf und suche nach einem Buch.

Scheiß egal was für eins. Hauptsache es lenkt mich ab.

Ich bleibe an einem kleinen schwarzen Notizbuch hängen, das verschlissen und eigentlich völlig unauffällig zwischen anderen steht.

Neugierig ziehe ich es raus und blätter es durch.

Nichts Interessantes. Nur ein paar alte Zauber die ich mal erfunden habe. Sie werden mir im Moment nur leider nichts nützen.

Plötzlich fällt ein Blatt Papier aus den Seiten und segelt zu Boden.

Ich schaue ihm erstaunt hinter her. Es ist ein Foto.

Ich bücke mich um es mir genauer an zu schauen. Ein Bild von Potter. Er sitzt gerade völlig gedankenverloren vor seinen Hausaufgaben, spielt mit der Feder zwischen seinen Fingern und fährt sich ständig mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Stimmt ja. Ich hatte es aufgenommen weil ich diesen Anblick immer wieder niedlich fand.

Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf und hoffe innerlich, dass ich nicht irgendwann ein Schleudertrauma bekomme. Das ganze rumgeschüttel kann meinem Gehirn nicht gut tun.

Ich lasse mich wieder auf einen Sessel fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das Buch das ich haben wollte, ist völlig vergessen während mich Erinnerungen überrollen.

Leicht lächelnd schau ich dir beim Hausaufgaben machen zu. Du grummelst genervt vor dich hin, während ich so tue als würde ich ein Buch lesen.

Doch ich beobachte dich lieber.

Wie du deine Haare immer mehr zerzaust und dir auf die Unterlippe beißt, die danach verführerisch rot ist und glänzt.

Ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Du kannst so unglaublich sexy sein. Sogar wenn du es nicht willst.

Leise stehe ich auf und gehe zu dir rüber. Vorsichtig nehme ich dir die Feder aus der Hand und du schaust mich verwirrt an.

„Wenn du jetzt mitkommst helf ich dir nachher bei den Hausaufgaben." schnurre ich und ziehe dich hoch. Du fängst an zu lächeln und ein schelmisches Glitzern tritt in deine Augen.

„Das hättest du auch so gemacht." sagst du mit rauer Stimme und ich ziehe dich in einen vernichtenden Kuss.

„Ja. Und ich hätte dir auch so mit den Aufgaben geholfen." Du musst leise lachen.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden öffne ich deine Robe und senke meine Lippen auf deinen Nacken.

Du stöhnst leise auf und drängst deine Hüfte gegen meine. ich spüre wie du immer erregter wirst.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kichernd sitzt du auf meinem Schoß während ich dich zärtlich mit deiner Feder kitzel.

Wir sind immer noch nackt, weil wir uns nicht die Mühe gemacht haben uns wieder an zuziehen.

Wir haben trotzdem schon die Hälfte der Aufgaben geschafft, ohne wieder übereinander herzufallen.

Zumindest hatten wir schon Zaubertränke fertig und das hat am längsten gedauert. Snape stellt aber wirklich unmöglich Aufgaben. Deswegen sollte ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden.

Ich schnappe nach deinen Lippen und beiße zärtlich hinein.

Du kicherst immer noch, während du deine Hände auf meine Schultern legst um mich näher an dich ran zu ziehen.

„Stop. Wir müssen noch die restlich…Ahh…mach weiter." versuchst du zu protestieren, doch gibst sofort auf als ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über deinen Körper streichel und dabei wie zufällig deine Brustwarzen berühre.

Ich kann von dir einfach nicht genug bekommen.

Nachdenklich schaue ich auf den Boden. Damals war alles noch so… perfekt.

Wir hatten den Krieg völlig vergessen, was unser Verhängnis gewesen ist. Ich krause die Augenbrauen und stehe auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es bald Mittag gibt.

Ist es wirklich schon so spät?

Ich seufze kellertief und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich bin nicht wirklich erpicht darauf mit den anderen zu essen, die wahrscheinlich schon im Salon sitzen.

Am liebsten würde ich mich in einen dunklen Raum verkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen.

Da diese Idee mir besser gefällt schlage ich einen anderen Weg ein und gehe in mein ehemaliges Büro.

Sofort ziehe ich die Vorhänge zu und lasse mich auf den Stuhl hinter meinen alten Schreibtisch fallen. Alles sieht so aus wie ich es verlassen habe.

Überall liegen Unterlagen rum und Briefe die meine Anhänger mir geschrieben haben um mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Ich hatte meine Hauselfen verboten hier irgendwas aufzuräumen also entfernten sie nur den Staub und meine dreckige Wäsche. Im Rest gibt es eine gewisse Ordnung. Auch wenn sie außer mir niemand erkennt.

Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes verschwinden sämtliche Pergamente im Nichts. Ich möchte nicht mehr an diese ganze Weltbeherrschungsgeschichte erinnert werden. Auch wenn das hier etwas schwierig ist.

Plötzlich wird die Tür geöffnet und Potter kommt rein.

Er sieht mich traurig an.

„Es ist vorbei. Jetzt mach dich deswegen nicht selber fertig." murmelt er und ich schaue ihn verständnislos an.

Ich sollte mich nicht wegen meiner Vergangenheit fertig machen?

Was für Drogen hat er denn genommen, dass er denkt ich würde mich fertig machen, was ich anderen angetan habe.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nicht wegen den Toten… Nein. Deswegen hattest du nie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber wegen anderen Dingen."

Ich verstehe die Andeutung sofort und krause die Augenbraue.

Warum muss er auch wissen das ich manchmal wegen ihm…

Ich schüttel (heute bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal) meinen Kopf.

„Ich habe wegen gar nichts ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du wusstest von Anfang an worauf du dich eingelassen hattest. zumindest dachte ich das immer."

Plötzlich kommt Potter weiter auf mich zu. Ich beobachte ihn mit Argusaugen.

„Wenn du damals deine Ziele nicht so grausam durchgesetzt hättest wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Doch je mehr ich versucht habe dich von diesem Hass weg zu bringen, desto mehr Gewalt hast du angewendet und dann wurdest du rabiat mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte also hab ich dich verlassen." ich folge genau seinen Schritten die scheinbar ziellos durch mein Zimmer führen und mir doch stetig näher kommen.

Er seufzt geräuschvoll.

„Warum ist ein Neuanfang immer so schwer?" fragt er leise, es ist fast schon ein flüstern und ich höre es trotzdem.

„Du bezeichnest das hier doch nicht etwa als Neuanfang?" lache ich fast schon und stehe nun auf.

„Nicht als Neuanfang für uns. Aber für den Rest der Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht wird dann alles besser."

Jetzt steht er direkt vor mir und blickt zu mir hoch. Seine großen Augen schauen mich hoffnungsvoll an als würde er doch immer noch uns meinen. Der Drang ihn in den Arm zu nehmen übernimmt fast die Übermacht doch ich kann ihn noch mit viel Willenskraft zurückhalten.

Ich will es nicht riskieren schon wieder von ihm an Dumbledore verraten zu werden.

Natürlich habe ich auch wenig Rücksicht auf ihn genommen aber das was er gemacht hat ist unverzeihlich.

Plötzlich legt er seine Hände auf meine Brust und lehnt seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter. ich versteife mich aber nicht so wie es mir lieber gewesen wäre.

Innerlich meine Triebe verfluchend drücke ich ihn von mir weg und versuche mich zu beruhigen. ich darf mich zu lassen das mich eine so kleine Berührung so aus der Fassung bringt. So nötig habe ich es auch wieder nicht. Oder doch?

Er schaut mich betreten an.

„Entschuldige. Die Macht der Gewohnheit." murmelt er und ich krause meine Augenbrauen. Stimmt so haben wir früher oft dagestanden.

Vor allem, wenn du gerade aus den Ferien wieder gekommen bist und wir erstmal nur unser Zusammensein genießen wollten.

Ich gebe ein leises Seufzen von mir und öffne meine Arme für ihn.

Wir beide haben eine schwere Zeit hinter uns und damit meine ich nicht nur die letzten Tage.

Lange stehen wir einfach nur Arm in Arm da und denken nach.

-Kapitel 10 Ende-


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: Would you mind if I hurt you?

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

Within Temptation-What have you done

Nachdenklich streiche ich Potter durch die Haare. Ich kann die Situation zwischen uns beiden nicht wirklich einschätzen. Irgendwas hat sich verändert. Zwischen uns. In mir.

Völlige Ruhe herrscht um uns herum und wir verlieren kein Wort.

Es ist schon wirklich seltsam.

Ich habe das Gefühl in der Zeit zurück versetzt worden zu sein, denn es ist lange her, dass mich seine Nähe so mit Zufriedenheit erfüllt hat.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier schon stehen, doch innerlich hoffe ich das dieser Moment nie vorüber geht.

„Wollen wir mal langsam was essen gehen?" fragt Potter plötzlich und schaut zu mir hoch. Ich zeige keine Gefühlsregung und nicke einfach nur.

Er macht zwei Schritte rückwärts und ich kann deutlich die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen.

Doch ich traue dem Frieden zwischen uns beiden nicht.

Wer weiß wann das Fass wieder bei ihm über läuft und er der Meinung ist das man mich stoppen sollte.

Auch wenn ich aus dem letzten Mal gelernt habe und beschlossen habe, es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen.

Er geht vor und gemeinsam betreten wir die Küche.

Die anderen Fünf hatten schon ohne uns gegessen. Mir ist es herzlich egal. Dann habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe.

„Wie soll das nun alles weiter gehen?" fragt er mich plötzlich und ich schaue ihn erstaunt an.

Was meint Potter?

„Das mit uns…"murmelt er und ich bemerke die leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht.

Ich seufze und setze mich an den Tisch.

Eine der Hauselfen taucht neben mir auf und schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was möchte Master essen?" fragt sie mit piepsiger Stimme und ich denke kurz nach.

„Mach mir irgendwas. Was willst du?" frage ich Potter und er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Verwirrt eilt der Hauself davon.

Während wir auf unser Essen warten schaue ich ihn in Gedanken versunken an während er nervös mit seinen Fingern spielt.

Ich seufze wieder.

Nachdem wir schweigend gegessen haben verziehen wir uns auf unsere Zimmer.

Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es eine doofe Idee gewesen ist, Potter sein altes Zimmer zu geben.

Jetzt liegt es genau neben meinem alten und die beiden sind auch noch durch eine Tür miteinander verbunden.

Ich raufe mir die Haare und setze mich auf mein Bett.

Ein seltsames Gefühl hat sich in mir breit gemacht seitdem wir Arm in Arm in meinem Büro gestanden haben.

Als würde… Nein das kann doch nicht wahr sein.

Ich mach mir schon wieder Hoffnungen.

Verdammte Scheiße. Ich wollte ihn mir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Und genau das werde ich verdammt nochmal tun.

Ich lasse mich nach hinten fallen und starre an die Decke.

Wie oft habe ich früher so gelegen als Potter in Hogwarts gewesen ist und ich darauf gewartet habe, dass er wieder kommt?

Ich weiß es nicht mehr aber es ist mir herzlich egal.

Ich sollte es nicht mehr machen.

Ich sollte nicht mehr auf ihn warten wie ich es die letzten Jahre immer wieder getan habe.

Ich setze mich wieder auf und ein klopfen an meinem Fenster richtet meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf.

Eine Schneeeule sitzt davor und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Hedwig?" frage ich leise als ich das Fenster öffne. Sie gibt ein gurrendes Geräusch von sich und setzt sich auf meine Schulter.

Sie scheint erst zu überlegen, streckt dann aber ihr Bein für mich auf.

„Du scheinst mir immer noch zu vertrauen." murmel ich und sie knabbert zärtlich an meinem Ohr.

Ich lache leise und streichel ihr übers Gefieder während ich das Pergament löse.

„Das sollten wir aber zu dem eigentlichen Empfänger bringen" sage ich und gehe durch die Tür ins angrenzende Zimmer.

Potter liegt auch auf dem Bett und starrt gedankenverloren an die Decke.

„Du hast Post." sage ich als ich direkt neben ihm stehe. Er zuckt zusammen, scheint gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben das ich reingekommen bin.

Verwirrt schaut er zwischen mir und seiner Eule hin und her.

„Wieso hast du den Brief, wenn er doch für mich ist." fragt er und ich höre den misstrauischen Unterton ganz genau aus seiner Stimme heraus.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, was Hedwig ein wenig erschreckt.

Sie gibt einen hohen Ton von sich und fliegt los. Vor sich hin meckernd setzt sie sich auf einen Schrank.

„Sie ist daran schuld. Mecker sie voll." sage ich nur und setze mich dann zu Potter auf das Bett.

Er schaut mich vorsichtig an.

Ich will wissen was drin steht. Das er von der Granger ist hab ich schon mitbekommen." grinse ich frech und er öffnet den Brief.

„Sie meint sie würde mich mit Freuden unterstützen. Wenn ich will kann ich sie gleich abholen." murmelt er während seine Augen über das geschriebene huschen.

Ich nicke.

„Dann lass uns gleich mal los."

Wir tauchen in einer dunklen Gasse in der Nähe des „Tropfenden Kessels" auf.

Schweigend gehen wir durch den Pub in die Winkelgasse und in den Zauberstabladen.

Die Glocke hallt ungewöhnlich laut durch den Raum und die Granger kommt sofort zu uns gelaufen.

„Hey." sie stockt mitten in der Bewegung und ich zucke kaum merklich zusammen. Hat sie uns durchschaut?

Doch ihr Blick bleibt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach so durch die Gegend laufen! Dumbledore ist hinter dir her." Wie auf Kommando tauchen plötzlich Auroren vor dem Laden auf und stürmen auf die Tür zu. Potter und Granger gehen in Angriffsstellung doch ich habe eine bessere Idee.

„Scheiße." fluche ich leise. In den Läden kann man nicht apparieren. Nur mit ganz viel Kraftaufwand.

Ich packe Potters und Grangers Hand und konzentriere mich auf ihre Magie.

Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren ist echt schwer vor allem mit all den magischen Störungen um mich herum aber dann auch noch zwei mitnehmen?

„SECTUMSEMPRA!" höre ich noch einen der Angreifer brüllen bevor wir uns auflösen. Ich spüre deutlich wie meine Haut auf dem Rücken reißt und brennender Schmerz durch mein Körper jagt.

Keuchend schlage ich in der Eingangshalle meines Anwesens auf.

Potter und Granger rappeln sich schnell wieder auf und ich versuche krampfhaft nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

So effektiv wie dieser Fluch auch ist er hätte nie in Umlauf gebracht werden dürfen.

„Tom? Hey. Alles ok mit dir?" fragt Potter mich plötzlich und ich kann mir ein bissiges Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Klar. Alles ist in Ordnung. Erlebt man schließlich täglich das man aus einem Laden der Winkelgasse apparieren muss und dann noch mit zwei Anhängseln. Ist doch ein Klacks." knurre ich und kämpfe mich auf die Beine.

Ich höre ein erschrockenes Keuchen von Granger. Muss das Mädchen auch direkt hinter mir stehen?

„Scheiße, Harry. Er hat den Fluch abbekommen." sagt sie und zerrt mir den Umhang von den Schultern. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und breche fast wieder zusammen.

Schnell drehe ich mich um und funkel sie böse an.

„Fass mich nie wieder an!" fauche ich und reiße ihr meinen Umhang aus der Hand.

„Du musst dich verarzten lassen." sagt Potter nun vorsichtig und ich werfe ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Das krieg ich schon alleine hin." knurre ich und versuche hoch in mein Zimmer zu gehen.

Es klappt natürlich nicht, denn ich habe schon so viel Blut verloren das ich auf halben Weg ohnmächtig werde.

Ich begrüße die Schwärze fast schon dankbar, weil sie mir die Schmerzen nimmt.

-Kapitel elf Ende-


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: Sag mir warum du nicht gehst

Los sag schon  
Warum du mich jetzt noch  
wie am ersten Tag liebst  
Mir alle Sünden vergibst  
Warum du mich noch verstehst  
Ich weiß dass du noch  
an mich glaubst  
Weiß nicht warum du mir noch vertraust  
Sag mir warum du nicht gehst

Eisbrecher-Frage

Mit dem Versuch keine Geräusche zu machen betrete ich unser Schlafzimmer und ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu.

Müde beginnst du dich zu regen. Du hast bestimmt schon eine Weile geschlafen.

Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Angriff so lange dauern wird.

Es ist schon nach 3 Uhr morgens.

Ich gehe ins Bad und mache das Licht an. Vorsichtig betrachte ich den tiefen Schnitt an meinem rechten Oberarm und suche meinen Verbandskasten aus dem Badezimmerschrank raus.

Verdammt. Sich mit links zu verarzten ist echt schwierig. Ich gebe ein leises Seufzen von mir und probiere es trotzdem.

Ich gebe einen leisen Fluch von mir als der Verband verrutscht und nun die Hälfte der Wunde nicht mehr verdeckt.

Ich höre ein leises Lachen von der Tür. Du stehst im Rahmen und beobachtest mich amüsiert. Ich krause meine Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du schon wach bist dann hilf mir wenigstens." knurre ich leicht genervt. Mit einem Lächeln kommst du zu mir rüber und setzt dich neben mich auf den Rand der Badewanne.

„Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können. Ich hab nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen." murmelst du während du mit geübten Bewegungen meine Wunde versorgst.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass das nicht genäht werden muss…" sagst du während du den Müll zusammen räumst und das Erste-Hilfe-Zeug wieder im Schrank verschwinden lässt.

Ich beobachte dich schweigend.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen aber du machst es mir echt nicht einfach, wenn du nackt durch die Räume springst.

Du wirfst mir einen amüsierten Blick zu als wüsstest du ganz genau was ich gerade denke.

„Ich weiß was du gerade denkst." lachst du und in diesem Moment scheint die Sonne aufzugehen.

Wie jedesmal wenn du so lachst.

Ich seufze verträumt und strecke meine Hand nach dir aus, welche du sofort ergreifst und ziehe dich in meine Arme. Den Schmerz im rechten ignorierend.

„Wie konnte ich nur so lange ohne dich leben?" frage ich dich leise und du fängst an zu grinsen.

„Konntest du nicht. Denk mal drüber nach. Bevor wir zusammen waren warst du der reinste Psychopath. Aber du hast dich schon sehr gebessert." Ich kann mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und küsse dich zärtlich.

Nur langsam wache ich aus der Dunkelheit auf.

Mir tut alles weh. Verdammt was ist nur passiert?

Ich höre leise Stimmen. Ist das nicht Granger?

„Harry. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht diesen… dieses Monster wieder zu befreien?" Worüber spricht sie?

„Ich wusste du kannst es nicht verstehen. Er ist nicht mehr Voldemort. Er ist einfach nur noch Tom Riddle. Er hat uns vor den Auroren gerettet obwohl es ihn selbst fast umgebracht hat."

Was labert Potter da?

„Das macht seine alten Taten aber nicht gleich ungeschehen. Wegen ihm sind hunderte Menschen gestorben."

„Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich ihn kenne." Ich krause die Augenbrauen.

Ich will das nicht hören. Ich will nicht hören, dass Potter denkt ich wäre ein guter Mensch.

Er weiß ganz genau, dass es nicht stimmt.

„Ach? Seit dem du ihn befreit hast, hast du ihn jetzt richtig gut kennen gelernt? Du konntest ihn wahrscheinlich von Anfang an durchschauen?" Grangers Lachen ist von Sarkasmus durchtränkt.

Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen und schaue zu den beiden rüber. Zum Glück sitzen sie mit dem Rücken zu mir sonst hätten sie es wahrscheinlich sofort mitbekommen.

Ich sehe wie Potter den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich bin doch immer im siebten Schuljahr verschwunden. Da war ich bei ihm."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Psst. Du weckst ihn auf" Ich sehe, dass die beiden sich umdrehen und schließe schnell die Augen.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein Harry." murmelt Granger entgeistert.

„Doch. Ich war mit ihm mehr als ein Jahr zusammen." seine Worte sind nur geflüstert und ich muss schon ganz genau hin hören um es zu verstehen.

Ich höre nur noch wie die Tür geöffnet wird und dann mit einem lauten ‚Rumms' zugeknallt wird.

Nun öffne ich meine Augen wieder und schaue Potter einfach nur an. Er starrt auf die Tür und seine Miene ist unendlich traurig.

„Es ist nicht so als hätte ich es dir nicht gesagt." sage ich mit heiserer Stimme.

Ich hör mich an als hätte ich mit Reißzwecken gegurgelt.

„Ja. Ok. Du hattest recht! Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" faucht er mich an und ich kann mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig versuche ich mich aufzusetzen, doch bevor ich irgendwie auch nur ansatzweise in eine Aufrechte Position kommen kann, werde ich auch schon wieder ins Kissen gedrückt.

„Du bleibst liegen. Ist das klar? Verdammt. Du hättest das nicht machen dürfen. Wir hätten das schon so geschafft." knurrt Potter und schaut mich mit tiefer Fürsorge an.

Ich seufze und lege meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Ich wollte nicht das dir was passiert." flüstere ich rau und er wird leicht rot.

Dann lasse ich meine Hand wieder sinken und starre an die Decke.

„Warum änderst du eigentlich immer wieder deine Meinung? Mal bist du super nett zu mir und dann bist du total eklig." Er wirft mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwindet dann aus meinem Zimmer.

Gelangweilt starre ich an die Decke und versuche noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Doch ich bin ausgeruht und mein Körper verlangt nach Bewegung.

Ich weiß aber nicht ob ich es wagen kann aufzustehen.

Potter hat gesagt, dass er gleich wieder da ist.

In meinem Kopf fängt es an zu arbeiten. Irgendwann muss ich ja auch mal aufs Klo, oder?

Ich grinse und setze mich vorsichtig auf.

Ich hasse Schmerzen. Das stelle ich immer wieder fest.

Ich stehe langsam auf und muss mich erst mal festhalten, da mir sofort schwindelig wird.

Ich gehe ins Bad und lasse mich auf den Rand der Badewanne nieder. Ich muss echt viel Blut verloren haben.

Ich seufze leise und betrachte mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Dunkle Ränder zeichnen sich deutlich unter meinen Augen ab und ich seh schrecklich abgemagert aus.

Ich seufze nochmal. Was ist nur mit mir passiert?

Ein lauter Knall lässt mich zusammenzucken.

Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde mein Rücken wieder aufreißen. ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht und stehe dann auf. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Schmerzen hasse?

Wieder ein Knall und dann laute Rufe.

Hört sich schwer nach Malfoy und Potter an.

Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen, werfe mir einen Umhang über und verlasse mein Zimmer.

Ich habe Recht. Es sind wirklich die Beiden.

„Was zur Hölle will dieses Schlammblut hier?" brüllt Malfoy, den Zauberstab auf Potter gerichtet.

Granger steht in einer Ecke und schaut den Jungs gelangweilt zu. Keiner von ihnen hat mich bisher bemerkt.

„Vielleicht weil sie uns helfen will. Wenn du sie loswerden willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei." knurrt Potter zurück.

„Du bist mir egal. Schließlich bist du hier auch schon in unserem siebenten Schuljahr ständig gewesen." faucht der Blonde zurück und ich entscheide mich dafür einzuschreiten bevor die Situation völlig eskaliert.

Ich hole tief Luft und will losschreien doch nur ein klägliches Krächzen verlässt meine Kehle. Ich krause die Augenbrauen und zücke meinen Zauberstab und halte ihn mir an die Kehle, während die Anderen sich munter weiter streiten.

„Sonorus." krächze ich leise und merke das leichte Kribbeln in meinen Stimmbändern.

„RUHE!" brülle ich und alle zucken zusammen. Zufrieden grinsend murmel ich den Gegenzauber und stecke den Stab wieder weg.

„Was ist hier los?" frage ich kalt und schaue Malfoy an. Der senkt schnell den Blick.

„Ich habe Potter nur gefragt wie er es wagen kann ein Schlammblut mit hier her zu bringen." murmelt er und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Soweit war ich auch schon.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass er die Befugnis hat eine Hexe mit hier her zu bringen, trotz des Fidelius-Zaubers."

Ungläubig blickt er auf.

„Ich hab sie mit hergebracht. Und ab sofort hörst du auf sie Schlammblut zu nennen." knurre ich.

„Aber…Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene…" er scheint ziemlich fassungslos zu sein.

„Ja, na und. Sie wird uns trotzdem helfen und wie ich gehört habe hat sie einen weitaus besseren Schulabschluss als du." grinse ich kalt und Malfoy zuckt zusammen.

„Seit wann nehmen wir die Hilfe von Schlammbl…" fängt er an doch ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf ihn.

„Crucio." fauche ich und er fängt augenblicklich an zu schreien und wälzt sich am Boden. Ich genieße das Gefühl von Macht.

Plötzlich schlägt Potter mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Beherrscht langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm und werfe ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Malfoy sich langsam aufrappelt.

„.Das?" Ich habe meine Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst und meine Fingernägel graben sich tief in meine Handflächen, während ich versuche nicht durch zu drehen.

Potter zieht seinen Zauberstab während ich meinen stumm zu mir rufe. Ich bin zwar nicht der Meister in Zauberstabloser Magie aber das kriege ich alle mal hin.

Alles um uns herum scheint einzufrieren während wir uns fixieren und anfangen uns zu umkreisen.

„Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass du aufhörst Malfoy zu foltern." sagt Potter kalt und ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich den für ihn?" frage ich fauchend zurück und kleine Funken schießen aus der Spitze meines Stabes. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass ich gleich explodiere.

„Meine Fresse. Klärt das allein in euren Zimmern. Wenn ihr hier weiter macht dann fliegt uns gleich der Raum um die Ohren." mischt sich Granger plötzlich ein und stellt sich zwischen uns. Ich werfe ihr einen eisigen Blick zu und fixiere dann weiter Potter.

Langsam senkt er seinen Zauberstab und entspannt seine Körperhaltung.

Blitzschnell drehe ich mich um und verschwinde aus dem Raum.

Mir ist egal ob er mir folgt oder nicht.

Wie kann dieser kleine Wicht es nur wagen mich zu unterbrechen.

Ich trete die Tür einfach auf. Ich höre das Holz splittern und sehe wie sich die Reste über dem Boden verteilen.

Ich reiße mir den Umhang runter, doch als ich bemerke, dass meine Hände seltsam nass werden halte ich inne.

Mein Umhang ist klatschnass und an meinen Händen klebt Blut.

Ich glaube das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Hinter mir atmet jemand zischend ein und ich drehe mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue um.

Potter steht in der Tür und schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass deine Wunden wieder aufgerissen sind?" fragt er mich.

„Weil ich das Muster so toll finde und ich es gerne dauerhaft als Narben auf meinem Rücken haben will. Was ist das denn für eine Frage. Ich habe es einfach nicht bemerkt." fauche ich zurück und er hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja auch egal. Setz dich erstmal hin. Ich hol Hermine. Die versteht mehr von Heilmagie als ich." sagt er und rauscht auch schon aus dem Raum.

Ich seufze, gehe ins Bad, hole den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer raus und beginne damit den Verband aufzuschneiden.

Grob werden meine Hände plötzlich weggezogen und auf den Badewannenrand gedrückt.

„Lass bloß die Finger davon du machst ja alles nur noch schlimmer." meckert Granger auch sofort los und zückt ihren Zauberstab.

Schnell verschwinden die Verbände und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Ich hasse es anderen Menschen meinen Körper zu zeigen.

Nur einer kennt alle meine Narben. Abgesehen von denen die während der letzten Schlacht dazu gekommen sind oder danach.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist alles vorbei. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf.

„Du legst dich jetzt hin und Harry du passt auf das er nicht wieder aufsteht. Ich geh los in meine Wohnung und hol ein paar Klamotten und ein paar Tränke." sagt Granger und verlässt den Raum.

Potter baut sich vor mir auf und schaut mich ernst an.

„Versprichst du mir freiwillig liegen zu bleiben oder muss ich dich fesseln?", fragt er mich und ich kann ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verhindern. Er kraust seine Augenbrauen.

„Jaja. ich bleib ja im Bett.", murmel ich und ich stehe vorsichtig auf.

Es ist echt erleichternd sich hinzulegen. Potter steht direkt neben mir.

Ich greife blitzschnell nach seiner Hand und ziehe ihn neben mich auf die Matratze.

Er gibt ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich und schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was soll das?" fragt er mich und ich lächel sanft.

„Ich bleib nur im Bett wenn du hier liegen bleibst." sage ich und er wirft mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

Nach einer Weile seufzt er ergeben und legt sich etwas bequemer hin.

Schweigend legen wir da und schauen überall hin nur nicht den anderen an.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit holt mich die Müdigkeit ein.

„Sag mal…" fange ich leise an und Potter blickt mich an.

„Ja?"

„Ist egal." Ich traue mich nicht ihn zu fragen also versuche ich vorsichtig mich auf die Seite zu drehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm aber seine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter hält mich sanft auf.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du auf dem Rücken liegen bleibst." flüstert Potter mir ins Ohr und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Ich bleibe also liegen und drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

Er betrachtet traurig die narben auf den Stellen die nicht verdeckt sind.

„Du siehst bestimmt nicht besser aus." murmel ich und ein verbittertes Lächeln zerstört seine Züge.

„Wenigstens habe ich nicht solche hier." antwortet er und fährt mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers die Narbe nach, die von meinem Handgelenk bis zu meinem Ellenbogen verläuft. Ich folge seiner Hand nachdenklich mit meinen Augen.

„Warum wolltest du das tun?" fragt er mich leise und ich krause meine Augenbrauen.

„Du konntest dir vielleicht einreden, dass du ohne mich leben kannst aber ich konnte es nicht. Weil ich auch nicht ohne dich leben wollte.", Ich seufze, "Problem ist das ich nicht sterben kann."

Plötzlich tropft etwas auf meine Schulter und ich schaue ihn verwundert an.

Tränen laufen ohne Unterlass über seine Wangen. Vorsichtig streiche ich sie weg.

„Warum weinst du?" frage ich verwirrt doch er beißt sich nur auf die Unterlippe. Er scheint sich langsam zu beruhigen.

„Harry…" sage ich heiser und er vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Schwere Schluchzer erschüttern seinen Körper.

Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Zärtlich streiche ich durch seine Haare und wiege ihn sanft hin und her.

„Hey. Was ist denn los?" frage ich, nachdem er sich langsam beruhigt. Seine Antwort ist nur ein schwaches Kopfschütteln. Ich krause meine Augenbrauen wieder, hake aber nicht weiter nach.

Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht.

„Es ist ewig her, dass du mich beim Vornamen genannt hast." murmelt er plötzlich und ich schaue ihn erstaunt an.

Stimmt. Es ist generell ewig her, dass ich überhaupt mal seinen Namen ausgesprochen habe, Weder Vor- noch Nachname.

Ich lege meinen Daumen und Zeigefinger um sein Kinn und drücke sein Gesicht nach oben damit er mich anschaut.

Langsam beuge ich mich vor, warte darauf, dass er mich stoppt, doch nichts passiert. Er schließt sogar seine Augen.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Lippen auf seine. Ganz leicht nur, nicht mehr als ein hauch.

Es dauert auch nicht lange, denn ich löse mich sofort wieder und lege mich hin.

Harry verzieht enttäuscht sein Gesicht und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ich breite meine Arme aus und er lässt sich auf die Umarmung ein.

Lange liegen wir schweigend da und ich lausche seinen Atemzügen. Fast schon automatisch beginne ich sanft über seinen Rücken zu streichen.

Plötzlich seufzt er schwer und setzt sich auf, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Verdammt." murmelt Harry und streicht sich durch die Haare. Ich beobachte diese Geste fasziniert. das macht er nur wenn er verzweifelt ist.

„Was ist das zwischen uns?" fragt er mich und ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Was, möchtest du, was es ist?" frage ich zurück und er kraust seine Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke, dass weißt du ganz genau." murmelt er nach einem Moment und beugt sich zu mir runter.

Doch er zögert mich zu küssen. Ich lege ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir. Zärtlich verschließe ich seine Lippen und genieße die sanfte Berührung.

Nach einer Weile will ich mehr und bitte mit meiner Zunge zögerlich um Einlass.

Sofort öffnet er seinen Mund und kommt mir mit seiner Zunge entgegen. Ich ziehe Harry auf mich rauf und schlinge meine Arme wieder um ihn.

Und genau in diesem Moment höre ich ein Geräuschdas mich die Ohren spitzen lässt.

War das etwa gerade ein Stöhnen?

Ich grinse in den Kuss hinein und lasse meine Hände weiter nach unten fahren.

Vorsichtig streiche ich über seinen Hintern. Er gibt ein leises Wimmern von sich und drückt den Rücken durch.

„Ich hatte zwar gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst, dass er das Bett nicht verlässt aber so hatte ich mir das ganze nicht vorgestellt." werden wir plötzlich unterbrochen. Ich schaue genervt Granger an während Harry sich nervös aufsetzt und seine Sachen richtet.

„ich habe mich nicht bewegt." sage ich zur Verteidigung und sie kraust die Augenbrauen.

„Das ist mir egal. Du…", sie deutet auf mich, „…nimmst diesen Trank hier…", sie wirft mir die Phiole zu und wendet sich dann an Harry, „…und du passt auf, dass er liegen bleibt. Und Sex fällt bis morgen Abend flach."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein…?

Harry drückt mich tiefer ins Kissen.

„Alles klar." antwortet er und Granger nickt nochmal und verschwindet aus dem Raum.

Ich werfe ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Wenn du dich ein bisschen anstrengst, muss ich mich beim Sex nicht bewegen." jammer ich und er kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Nimm jetzt den Trank und schlaf noch ein bisschen." sagt er und legt sich wieder hin. ich schaue in seine erwartungsvollen Augen.

Seufzend entkorke ich die Phiole und leere sie in einem Zug. Dann lege ich mich auch wieder hin.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit schlafe ich ein.

-12. Kapitel Ende-


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13: So sorry your world is tumbling down

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child

This is not our farewell

This is not our farewell

Within Temptation-Our farewell

Genervt betrete ich unser Schlafzimmer und werfe meinen Umhang achtlos in die Ecke.

„Harry?"frage ich leise und wunder mich warum alles dunkel ist. Mi einem Wink meines Zauberstabes gehen alle Lichter an.

Der Raum ist leer.

Auf dem Bett liegt ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Pergament und eine zerzauste schwarze Feder.

Ich krause meine Augenbrauen und hebe den Zettel auf.

‚Ich kann nicht mehr…H.P.' Fassungslos starre ich auf die wenigen Worte.

Danach betrachte ich die Feder genauer. Hatte ich nicht eine liegen lassen als ich ihm eine Nachricht nach unserem One-Night-Stand geschrieben habe?

Wieder schaue ich auf den Zettel und so langsam dringt die Bedeutung dieser Worte in mein Hirn vor.

„Scheiße." Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett nieder und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Du bist gegangen. Einfach so. Und ich weiß nicht einmal warum.

Der Schmerz ist so groß, dass ich nicht mal weinen kann.

Nicht, dass ich es will.

Doch ohne dich leben?

Der klägliche Rest meines Herzens friert langsam ein und in mir tut sich ein letzter verzweifelter Gedanke auf.

Ich will nicht wieder so werden.

Das letzte was ich noch bewusst wahrnehme ist der Schmerz und das Blut, das unaufhörlich auf den Boden tropft.

Schwer atmend wache ich wieder auf. ich reiße meine Augen weit auf und starre panisch an die Decke. Versuche die Bilder zu verdrängen.

Meine Hände krallen sich in die Bettdecke und meine Narben auf meinem stechen als wären sie wieder offen.

Es ist stockduster aber es lassen sich einige Schemen erkennen. Harry liegt neben mir und schläft tief und fest.

Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und setze mich langsam auf. Mein Rücken kribbelt unangenehm.

Ich seufze schwer und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Ich hasse es wenn mich diese Erinnerungen wieder heimsuchen.

Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf Harry und stehe dann auf.

Vorsichtig wanke ich in Richtung Bad und hoffe, dass ich es auch unbeschadet erreiche.

Und dass es keiner bemerkt.

Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und bereue es gleich wieder. Ich bin kreidebleich.

Und diesmal lässt es sich nicht auf den Blutmangel zurückführen.

Das mich diese Erinnerungen immer noch nicht los lassen. Das kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass ich Harry jetzt wieder so nah bei mir habe.

Das ich ihn wieder lieben kann.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf die Toilette und starre auf die Fliesen.

So langsam beginne ich zu realisieren was da eigentlich passiert ist.

Doch ich weiß immer noch nicht so wirklich ob wir jetzt wieder zusammen sind oder nicht.

Da ich die Tür zum Bad offen gelassen habe, höre ich sofort wie die Bettdecke raschelt und Harry leise vor sich hin murmelt.

Er scheint aufgewacht zu sein.

Ich bleibe wo ich bin und versuche kein Geräusch von mir zu geben.

Ich muss ja keinen zusätzlichen Ärger provozieren.

"Tom?" Seine Worte sind leise und zögerlich.

Ich kann nicht anders und muss lächeln. Egal was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, er scheint sich nicht wirklich geändert zu haben.

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und gehe zurück in mein Schlafzimmer.

Verschlafen und mit zerzausten Haaren schaut er mich an und ich setze mich neben ihn.

"ich war nur kurz im Bad." erkläre ich ihm leise und er nickt. Seine Augen wollen immer wieder zufallen doch er hält sie krampfhaft offen.

Ich lege mich neben Harry und ziehe die decke über uns beide.

"Schlaf." murmel ich und streiche ihm sanft über die Haare, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich will nicht. Wenn ich wiede aufwache bist du nicht mehr da..." Seine Stimme klingt so verzweifelt, dass sich mein Herz verkrampft. ich schlinge meine Arme fest um ihn.

"ich bleibe. Für immer. Das schwöre ich dir."

Kurz danach lausche ich seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Am nächsten Morgen werden wir von Hermine lautstark geweckt.

"Aufstehen, Jungs! Das Frühstück ist fertig und niemand hat Lust nur auf euch zu warten!"

Während Harry sich sofort aufsetzt ziehe ich mir grummelnd die Decke über den Kopf. Ich hatte den Großteil der restlichen nacht damit verbracht Harry zu beobachten.

Es kann verdammt spannend sein vor, allem wenn er anfängt zu reden.

"Los. Aufstehen." Lacht er und reißt meinen Lichtschutz von mir runter.

"Wie kann man so früh am Morgen nur so gute Laune haben?" grummel ich in meinen Drei-Tage-Bart.

Ich streiche mir über mein Gesicht und beschließe das ich mi ch dringend wieder rasieren muss.

Ich rolle m i ch auf den Rücken um mich zu strecken, doch dieser Plan wird von einer Person vereitelt die sich plötzlich auf mich draufsetzt.

Ich merke wie ich sofort geil werde. Kein Wunder wenn man fünf Jahre keinen Sex hatte.

Ich packe ihn wild und drehe mich mit ihm, sodass er jetz unter mir liegt.

"Hey! Wir müssen runter!" empört er sich doch ich lasse mich n icht beirren und beginne damit ihn langsam aus zuziehen. Ich lasse meine Zunge zärtlich über seinen Bauch gleiten. Er hat mehr Bauchmuskeln als damals. Das gefällt mr jetzt zwar nicht so aber ich denke da lässt sich ein Kompromiss finden.

Ich mochte seine schmale, zierliche Gestalt lieber. Da war er irgendwie... weicher.

"Tooooom. Bitte. Willst du nochmehr Ärger mit Hermine kriegen?" sagt er nun etwas achdrücklicher.

Ich verziehe meine Gesicht. Die ist mir im Moment sowas von egal. Ich will ihn. Hier und jetzt.

Doch ich gebe nach. ich weiß das ich eine ganze Menge wieder gut machen muss. Und nur weil ich den Sex jetzt nicht kriege, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich ihn nachher auch nicht kriege.

Also stehe ich auf und gebe ihm noch ein bisschen zeit alles wieder zu richten.

Ich habe keine große Lust mich jetzt noch um zuziehen, deswegen wedel ich einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab und schon schon habe ich eine frische Hose an. ich verzichte auf ein Hemd oder ähnliches damit ich Harry die Idee von sex noch ein bisschen schmackhafter machen kann.

Ich merke wie er seinen Blick prüfend über meinen Oberkörper schweifen lässt. Abgesehen von ein oder zwie Narben die erst während der letzten Schlachten dazu gekommen sind, kennt er sie alle schon und er wundert sich schon gar nicht merh darüber. Er sieht ja selber nicht besser aus.

Und wir finden trotzdem den Körper des anderen wunderschön.

Manchmal bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das wenn sich ein Psychologe sich um uns kümmern würde wir schon lange in der Klapse säßen. Allein nur wegen den Gedanken die wir über einander haben.

Zögerlich greift er nach meiner Hand.

"Müssen wir die ganze Sache jetzt immer noch geheimhalten?" fragt er mich, fast schon schüchtern und ich kann mir ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Ich nehme sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und gebe ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Nein. Müssen wir nic ht."

Hand in Hand gehen wir runter in den Speisesaal.

Mein Platz am Kopfende ist wie immer frei nur leider nicht die Plätze daneben nicht. Ich krause meine Augenbrauen.

Was würde meine Anhänger jetzt am meisten schocken und ihnen aber auch klar machen das sie Harry und Granger nicht anfassen dürfen.

Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes platziert sich ein zweites Gedeck und ein zweiter Stuhl neben meinem. Ich führe Harry zu diesem Platz iund ziehe ihm, ganz nach Gentlemanart, den Stuhl nach hinten damit er sich setzen kann.

Alle Anwesenden schauen mich mit großen Augen an und mir ist es so egal.

Ich will Harry endlich die liebe geben die er schon so lange verdient hat.

-Kapitel 13 Ende-

So….. das wars erstmal ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen würdet

Byebye

Lost


	14. Chapter 14

So und nun das nächste Kapitel.

Ich hoffe es stellt euch zufrieden^^

Danke an all die Leser die sich meine Geschichte schon länger antun

Und nun geht's los

Kapitel 14:

Was ist mir geblieben  
Von meinen Wünschen?  
Nur Splitter des Glücks,  
Das ich zerbrach.  
Was bleibt ist ein Lied von  
Schwindenden Träumen,  
Ein tonloses Echo  
Am Tag danach.

Einst haben wir uns aus Träumen erschaffen,  
Gezeugt in einer stürmischen Nacht.  
Dann sind wir schließlich,  
Von Wahrheit zerrissen,  
Vom Alltag verschlissen, ängstlich erwacht.  
Tage des Kampfes und Nächte der Tränen  
Haben und letztlich so weit gebracht,  
Uns einzugestehen,  
Auch wenn Zweifel nagen,  
Der Bund wird zerschlagen, mit aller Macht!

Mit Tinte aus Mut und Federn der Hoffnung,  
Einst geschrieben auf weißem Papier,  
Vergilbt sind die Seiten,  
Die Worte vergessen,  
Von Abscheu zerfressen, Briefe von dir.  
Grausiges Schweigen und schwärende Wunden  
Sind stumme Zeugen unserer Schlacht.  
Geflohen die Liebe,  
Von Lügen vertrieben,  
Was ist uns geblieben, von jener Nacht?

Aus jener Nacht sind Jahre geworden,  
So mancher Frühling wurde zum Herbst.  
Das Laub an mir ist schon fast gestorben  
Und jedes Blatt war eins ein Traum, der  
Ausgeträumt und weggeräumt,  
Welk geworden, mit uns stirbt.

Saltatio Mortis – Aus Träumen gebaut

Gelangweilt sitze ich in meinem Büro und denke darüber nach wie wir möglichst viele Leute auf unsere Seite bekommen.

Ich schätze das wird schwieriger als gedacht. Wer wird sich mir schon anschließen?

Sicherlich, Harry vertraut mir, dass aber auch nur weil er auch schon während des Krieges eine völlig andere Seite von mir zu sehen bekommen hat.

Was der Rest der Welt nicht so wirklich von sich behaupten kann.

Ich seufze leise und lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Plötzlich klopft es an meine Tür und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wer könnte das um die Uhrzeit noch sein?

Harry liegt schon im Bett und schläft und den anderen würde nicht mal im Traum einfallen mich jetzt noch zu stören.

„Herein." Sage ich kalt und umfasse fest meinen Zauberstab. Eine vermummte Gestalt betritt mein Büro.

Ich spanne mich an und beginne mir einen passenden Spruch aus zu denken.

„Wer bist du? Zeig dich!" knurre ich und als der Fremde keine Anstalten macht die Kapuze vom Kopf zu nehmen hexe ich sie ihm runter.

„Fenrir Greyback. Wie komm ich zu der Ehre deines Besuches?" frage ich mit schneidender Stimme doch er schenkt mir ein ekelhaftes Grinsen.

„Wer hätte das gedacht. Lord Voldemort ist aus Azkaban entkommen und beherbergt nun ein Schlammblut und seinen größten Feind. Ist er etwa schwach geworden und verrät nun seine eigenen Prinzipien?" fragt er mich und ich krause meine Augenbrauen. Wenn er Harry oder Granger auch nu r ein Haar gekrümmt hat.

„Was willst du von mir Greyback?" frage ich zurück ohne auf ihn ein zu gehen. Ich habe jetzt einfach keine Lust mich mit ihm aus einander zu setzen.

„Ich bin hier um dich zu töten und die Todesser, zumindest das was von ihnen übrig ist zu übernehmen." Knurrt er und springt auf mich zu. Doch ich bin schneller als er.

„CRUCIO!"

Schreiend bricht Fenrir zusammen und wälzt sich am Boden. Ich schätze mal von der Lautstärke sind mittlerweile alle wach geworden.

Ich unterbreche den Fluch und blicke zu dem Werwolf runter.

„Ich… ich dachte… sie nehmen in Azkaban einem die Kräfte?" keucht er und nun bin ich dran mit grinsen.

„Es hat seine Vorteile wenn man sich mit seinem feind zusammenschließt. Nur so konnte ich entkommen und habe meine Kräfte zurück bekommen." Ich baue mich über ihm auf.

„Du bist Abschaum Fenrir und wirst nicht länger benötigt. Avada Ked…"

„TOM NICHT!" werde ich unterbrochen. Erstaunt blicke ich auf und sehe Harry in der Tür stehen. Greyback nutzt diesen unachtsamen Moment um auf zu springen und mich um zu reißen.

„STUPOR!" hör ich Harry rufen während ich den Todesfluch ausspreche.

Der Werwolf bricht tot über mir zusammen und ich kann nur angewidert das Gesicht verziehen.

Ich wuchte den leblosen Körper von mir runter und schaue direkt in das finstere Gesicht des anderen.

Ich will gerade anfangen zu sprechen als ich hektische Schritte vom Flur höre und Malfoy, Parkinson und Crabbe betreten mein Büro.

„Mylord! Alles in Ordnung. Was ist passiert?" fragten sie aufgeregt durcheinander doch ich konnte ihnen im Moment nicht die Aufmerksamkeit schenken die sie haben wollen.

‚Musstest du ihn denn gleich töten? ' fragt mich Harry leise in meinem Kopf. Ich verziehe schuldbewusst mein Gesicht. Ich weiß dass er von solchen drastischen Maßnahmen nicht viel hält aber diesmal bin ich der Meinung, dass alles andere nichts gebracht hätte.

‚Kann ich es dir nachher erklären? ' frage ich vorsichtig und schaue ihn entschuldigend an. Er nickt nur und verlässt dann den Raum. Ich schätze mal das es egal ist was ich ihm sage er wird es trotz allem nicht gutheißen.

Langsam richte ich mich auf und blicke die anderen scharf an.

„entsorgt ihn. Und sorgt dafür das es ab sofort nicht mehr zu unerwartetem Besuch kommt, wenn ihr nicht so enden wollt wie er." Knurre ich kalt und verschwinde dann aus meinem Büro.

Am Ende des Flurs steht Granger und redet auf Harry ein, der mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt da steht und stur auf den Boden blickt. Ich seufze tonlos du gehe auf die beiden zu.

„… grade du weißt doch wie er ist. Hättest du damit nicht rechnen können…" ich räuspere mich geräuschvoll als ich direkt neben der Zauberstabmacherin stehe und sie zuckt mit einem leisen Quieken zusammen.

„Könnte ich mir Harry für ein paar Minuten mal ausleihen?" frage ich leise aber deutlich.

Sie wirft mir einen eisigen Blick zu und rauscht mit wehendem Umhang den Flur hinunter.

„Was sollte das?" fragt Harry mich nach einiger Zeit mit rauer Stimme.

Ich seufze wieder. Wie soll ich ihm das den erklären?

‚Am besten mit der Wahrheit… ' murmelt er in meinem Kopf.

‚Wie viel hast du von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen mir und Greyback mitbekommen? '

‚Ich bin reingekommen als du ihn gerade töten wolltest. Tom… er hat völlig wehrlos am Boden gelegen…'

Harry. Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. So sehr ich deine Art alles beschützen zu wollen bewundere aber Fenrir Greyback ist alles andere als wehrlos. Er wollte mich töten um die Todesser zu übernehmen. Was denkst du was passiert wäre wenn er es soweit geschafft hätte. Er braucht keinen Zauberstab um einem Menschen gefährlich zu werden. Das hast du selber gesehen. '

Harry schaut mich verzweifelt an.

‚Ich will nicht, dass du wieder genauso wirst wie früher. Ich will nicht, dass ich mich nachher zwischen dem kleineren Übel entscheiden muss. Tom ich will dir ja vertrauen. Ich will dir glauben, dass du dich geändert hast aber ich sehe einfach immer noch das du viel zu schnell zum Todesfluch greifst. Es gibt auch andere Wege. Wege bei denen niemand sterben muss. Nicht mal jemand wie Greyback.'

Vorsichtig streicht er mit einer Hand über meinen Arm.

Es ist mir von Anfang an bewusst gewesen das Harry immer noch unter den Erinnerungen des Krieges leidet aber das es so schlimm ist hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Sanft nehme ich ihn in den Arm und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Haar während er seine Stirn an meine Brust lehnt.

„Es tut mir leid…" ist das einzige was ich noch rausbringen kann.

Ohne dass er reagieren kann lege ich einen Arm hinter seine Knie und einen hinter seine Schultern und hebe ihn hoch.

Er gibt ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich und klammert sich an mir fest.

„Hey was soll das?" sagt er empört und ich kann mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett."

‚Du kannst dir aussuchen ob du heute Nacht alleine oder bei mir schlafen möchtest. ' füge ich gedanklich hinzu während er sich langsam entspannt und seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll an meine Schulter lehnt.

‚Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. ' antwortet er ohne zu zögern und ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel sein schwaches Lächeln.

„Aber nur wenn du noch duschen gehst. Du stinkst nach nassem Hund. '

Zwanzig Minuten später komme ich frisch geduscht aus meinem Bad und blicke aufs Bett. Harry liegt ganz am Rand auf seiner Seite zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt.

Die ganze Sache mit Greyback scheint ihm doch näher gegangen zu sein als er sich im ersten Moment hat anmerken lassen.

Ich seufze leise und lass mich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken.

Zärtlich fahre ich ihm durch die Haare und er schlägt seine Augen auf.

‚Bist du dir sicher das du heute Nacht hier schlafen möchtest? ' frage ich sicherheitshalber noch mal nach und er antwortet mit einem Nicken.

‚Weißt du eigentlich wie gut du aussiehst wenn du aus der Dusche kommst? ' flüstert er leise in meinem Geist und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ich das eigentlich nicht hätte hören sollen.

„Nein das wusste ich noch nicht." Antworte ich laut und er schrickt leicht zusammen.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Ja. Du solltest aufpassen wann du was denkst. Wenn ich mich drauf konzentriere werde ich alles hören." Grinse ich und er macht einen Schmollmund.

„Ach geh schlafen." Lachend stehe ich auf und gehe rüber zum Schrank um mir frische Unterwäsche zu nehmen. Achtlos lasse ich auf meinem weg das Handtuch fallen, natürlich vollkommen ohne Absicht versteht sich.

Als ich mich angezogen wieder zum Bett begebe fällt mir auf das Harry seltsam apathisch vor sich hinstarrt.

‚Harry? ' er schrickt aus seinen Gedanken und schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Mach das nie wieder!"

Ich lache wieder und lege m ich hin. So schnell das ich gar nicht gucken konnte liegt er plötzlich neben mir und kuschelt sich an mich ran.

Ich decke uns beide zu und schlinge dann meine Arme um ihn.

Zum Glück sind meine privaten Räume besser gesichert als mein Büro. Somit kann ich mir sicher sein das es heute nicht zu noch mehr unerwünschten Störungen kommt

Ich wache davon auf, dass das was ich in meinen Armen halte sich heftig dagegen wehrt.

Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf und schaue Harry verschlafen an.

Er hat mal wieder einen Alptraum.

Kein Wunder nachdem er gestern schon wieder dabei zusehen durfte wie ich jemanden töte.

Ich dringe in seinen Kopf ein und beobachte für einen Moment seinen Traum.

Ich sehe dabei zu wie ich seine Freunde und andere Menschen töte. Ihn selber verletze.

Am liebsten würde ich den Blick abwenden doch ich kann nicht.

Ich sehe Harry am anderen Ende des Geschehens stehen. Schnell laufe ich zu ihm rüber und schlinge meine Arme um ihn.

Er weint. Stumm.

Steht einfach nur da und beobachtet alles.

‚Hey… Harry… Du musst aufwachen. Es ist vorbei. Das wird nie wieder passieren. ' flüstere ich ihm leise zu doch er macht keine Anstalten auch nur ansatzweise auf mich zu reagieren.

‚Bitte. Harry… Es ist nur ein Traum. Alles von dem ist schon lange her. '

Plötzlich ändert sich das Geschehen um uns herum.

Wir stehen im Ministerium und wir sehen dabei zu wie ein Mann durch den Schleier fällt.

Harry verkrampft sich in meinen Armen noch mehr.

‚Du musst jetzt aufwachen. Es ist Zeit zurück in die Realität zu kommen. '

Langsam dreht er sich zu mir um.

‚ Du bist an allem Schuld. Du hast mir alles genommen das mir jemals wichtig war… ' Diese Worte scheinen mein Herz zerreißen zu wollen.

‚Und trotzdem liebe ich dich. Warum? Was hast du mit mir gemacht? ' Er packt mich am Kragen.

Ich löse meine Arme und schaue ihn einfach nur an. Ich weiß das ich im Moment nicht wirklich was machen kann. Er ist zu sehr in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen. Lässt sich zu stark von diesen Bildern beeinflussen.

Das Bild um uns herum verändert sich wieder.

Wir stehen vor dem Haus seiner Eltern. Ich sehe mich hinein gehen und weiß was nun geschehen wird.

Ich höre die verzweifelten Schreie der beiden Potters.

Tränen verlassen ununterbrochen Harrys Augen.

‚Und trotzdem liebe ich dich…' flüstert er leise und wieder verändert sich alles um uns herum.

Jetzt sieht man uns beide wie wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit genießen.

Die Bilder kommen nun in schnellerer Abfolge.

Wie wir miteinander schlafen.

Wie er mir dabei zu schaut wie ich andere Menschen foltere.

Ich lasse in vorsichtig aufs Bett gleiten während er selig schläft und ich versuche seine Hand von meinem Umhang zu lösen.

Ron Weasley der tot am Boden liegt. Seine leeren Augen starren ins nichts.

Harrys Griff verfestigt sich um meinen Kragen.

‚Du bist an all dem Schuld… '

Ergeben schließe ich meine Augen.

Es ist nur ein Traum.

‚Schau mich gefälligst an! Schau dir an was du so unglaublich vielen Menschen angetan hast! ' brüllt er mich an und ich schaue ihn wieder an.

‚Es ist vorbei Harry. Ich kann nichts von dem mehr rückgängig machen. Hör auf mir das ständig vor zu halten. Ich habe mich verändert. '

Er lässt seine Arme wieder sinken und schaut mich erschrocken an.

Plötzlich werde ich wieder in die Realität gerissen. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und blicke direkt in Harrys trauriges Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid." murmelt er und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ich seufze und krieche mit darunter.

„Es braucht dir nicht leid tun. Ich habe die Fehler gemacht, mir sollte es leid tun." sage ich leise und nehme sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände.

Zärtlich verschließe ich seine Lippen mit meinen.

„Wichtig ist, dass wir nicht vergessen, dass wir an der Vergangenheit nichts mehr ändern können. Es ist passiert und wir können nur noch versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen." hauche ich gegen seinen Mund und er nickt langsam.

„Ich liebe dich." sage ich und küsse ihn wieder.

Zögerlich schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge und er schlingt seine Arme um meinen Hals.

-Kapitel 14 Ende-

So. das wars auch schon wieder

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Hinterlasst mir einfach ein paar kommis wenn es euch gefallen hat… oder wenn es euch nihct gefallen hat

Ich bin für verbesserungsvorschläge immer zu haben^^

Byebye

Lost


End file.
